Tengo Que Ser Fuerte
by Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Dragneel
Summary: Sakura Haruno quien a tenido que pasar por mucho desde que su equipo la dejo atrás... ¿Quien es esa persona misteriosa que empieza a arruinar su vida poco a poco? ¿Que propósito tiene? ¿Sakura un Anbu? ¿Que demonios le paso a su ojo derecho? ¿Ella es la principal arma para la Cuarta Guerra Ninja?... Descubran todo esto & mas en esta nueva historia "Tengo Que Ser Fuerte"!
1. Prologo

**Declaración: **Naruto no me pertenece el & sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta Historia es originalmente mia!^^

**Aclaraciones: **Mi historia ira paso a paso ya saben con Sakura sensible, llorona, blablabla...XD Etoo el punto es que no sera así toda la historia para aclarar pero bueno ustedes se darán cuenta cuando suba los capítulos. También explico que sera un KakaSaku para los que aman a esta parejita igual que yo!:$

* * *

Espero que les agrade & agradecería sus comentarios también acepto consejos para mi historia me vendría bien & también así los complazco! .w. Otra cosa mas usare algunas palabras en japones por si algunos no entienden así que les aviso desde ahora!ewe Por ejemplo:

Hai: Si.

Onegai: Por favor.

Gomen: Perdón.

Dattebayo: De veras.

Kawaii: Lindo/Tierno.

Sugoii: Increíble/Genial.

Arigatou: Gracias.

Baka: Tonto.

Dobe: Estúpido.

Teme: Cabron.

Konnichiwa: Hola.

Itadakimasu: Gracias por la comida.

Ohayo: Buenos Días.

Kuso: Mierda.

Hentai: Pervertido.

Itai: Duele.

Kami: Dios.

Nani: Que?.

& otras mas bueno aun no se si las utilizare todas pero por si acaso verdad!Jojojojo w...!

Oh otra cosa que por poco olvidaba Sakura al principio de la historia tendrá 15 años & su apariencia sera igual como sale en Naruto Shippuden al igual que Kakashi & los demás

Por como avance la historia irán cambiando principalmente Sakura. Mas adelante se los comunicare para no adelantarme mucho con la historia!XD Bueno eso es todo ahora si pueden disfrutar de la historia & espero sea de su agrado!^^

* * *

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que la disfruten. ñ.ñ

Por cierto pronto subiré la continuación de mi otra historia "_Sentimientos_" no se me a olvidado solo que me quede sin imaginación ustedes saben & espero que mi inspiración regrese pero no pasa de esta semana que suba la conti ¡Dattebayo!w

Bueno espero que disfruten esta historia aquí les dejo el prologo!:D

* * *

**Prologo**

_Desde niña siempre eh sido débil & llorona no tenia amigos todos se burlaban de mi gran frente pero hubo alguien que no se burlo de mi que me acepto como era, me brindo cariño & me dijo que no era necesidad de tapar mi frente que yo era hermosa, me regalo un listón rojo para el cabello. Ella Ino Yamanaka fue mi primera amiga que llegue a preciar demasiado, siempre me defendía de los demás niños pero también me regañaba por no hacer nada le debo tanto; además desde que me hice su amiga me dejo de importar lo que dijeran los demás niños sobre mi frente todo gracias a ella la admiraba demasiado quería ser igual de fuerte que ella. _

_A mis 6 años entre a la Academia Ninja no me sorprendió que Ino también estuviera ahí al contrario me puse contenta al saber que seria mi compañera. Siempre juntas & unidas sonriéndonos & brindándonos ayuda la una a la otra. Una Hermana Mayor para mi a si siempre la eh visto._

_Pero todo cambio cuando tenia 8 años me entere de que a Ino le gustaba el mismo niño que a mi Sasuke Uchiha. El chico mas popular de la Academia. Desde que lo conocí me había enamorado completamente de el. Era como mi príncipe azul pero cuando me entere de que a ella también le gustaba no lo podía creer a si que fui a buscarla & preguntarle directamente con lágrimas en mis ojos. Pedirle que me dijera que no era verdad que lo habían dicho solo para molestarme como siempre pero su silencio me dijo todo lo contrario. Me fui corriendo me sentí traicionada por ella a si que le deje de hablar siempre la evitaba & nuestra hermosa amistad se rompió._

_Cuando cumplimos 11 años yo la cite para hablar con ella en aquel lugar en donde la conocí por primera vez. Bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, ambas frente a frente mirándonos directamente a los ojos todo igual que antes pero nuestro cabello era mas largo ahora nos llegaba a media espalda. Me di cuenta de que ella también había dejado crecer su cabello por el rumor que decía que a Sasuke le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo. Le regrese aquella cinta que me había regalado pero ella la rechazo entonces hicimos un pacto de ahora en adelante seriamos rivales así echa la promesa estrechamos nuestras manos & al separarnos la cinta se la llevo el viento perdiéndose entre las ramas del bosque & no volví a saber de ella._

_A los 12 años nos pusieron en equipos de 3 personas yo estaba muy emocionada quería que me tocara con el chico que siempre me había gustado & para mi suerte así fue estaba tan feliz pero también estaba el baka de Naruto era un molesto siempre molestaba a mi Sasuke pero como todos sabían el no era rival para un Uchiha. Nuestro Sensei Hatake Kakashi (Ninja-Copia) nos hacia levantarnos muy temprano & aparte sin desayunar. El siempre llegaba dos horas después si no es que hasta mas. Pero eso no era todo si no que a demás no le deba vergüenza leer su libro pervertido en frente de 3 menores por Kami que clase de Sensei era ese. _

_El examen que nos aplico fue realmente difícil por un momento pensé que no lo lograría & no me convertiría en Ninja pero para mi sorpresa todos aprobamos ese día me sentía realmente feliz. Desde entonces nos reunimos para entrenar o hacer misiones & como siempre el Nin-Copia llegaba después de horas & por si fuera poco con excusas para nada creíbles a veces me ponía a pensar que si realmente era un Jounin. Todas mis dudas fueron aclaradas cuando lo vi enfrentarse a Zabuza desde entonces creció en mi una gran admiración por el. Quería ser tan fuerte como el & poder proteger a las personas importantes para mi. Todos siempre protegiéndome & eso solo me hacia sentir una inútil. Pero en verdad era muy débil comparada a ellos._

_El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que ni lo sentía. Todos nosotros siempre unidos, nuestros lazos se hacían cada vez mas & mas unidos me ilusione tanto que creí que siempre estaríamos juntos. Pero me equivoque cuando un día el amor de mi vida se fue de la Aldea para conseguir poder & hacerse mas fuerte para poder cumplir su venganza. Esa noche le rogué que no me dejara que aunque sea me llevara con el que lo amaba demasiado & le prometí hacerlo feliz pero lo único que obtuve fue un simple gracias & me dejo desmayada en una banca. Yo no pude hacer nada en ese entonces era tan débil que no pude impedir que se fuera. Desde entonces todas las noches lloraba & soñaba cuando el se fue todo por no ser mas fuerte & de mas esta decir que amarre a Naruto en una promesa de traerlo de vuelta & por ello hace un año que se fue de la aldea para entrenar con el Sannin Jiraiya & me quede sola, Kakashi-Sensei había estado ocupado con misiones así que nunca lo veía. Por lo que desde que tenia 14 años la Sannin Tsunade se convirtió en mi Sensei & gracias a ella mejoro cada día mas._

_Y ahora tengo 15 años. Tan solo me quedaban los recuerdos de lo que un día fue el equipo 7 ahora solo yo quedo en la Aldea como única integrante. Pero no pienso quedarme atrás & seguir siendo la misma niña débil eso se acabo. Aunque aun no soy tan fuerte & excelente Ninja como mi Shishou claro pero ella & muchos otros Ninjas & Civiles dicen que están seguros de que un día llegare a superarla. Por lo que eso me motiva aun mas & me pone muy feliz._

_Yo Haruno Sakura prometo no volver a ser débil._

* * *

Espero sus comentarios para ver si les gusta la historia & poder subir el capitulo uno!owo

Sayonara hasta la próxima!.w. ¡Arigatou!:$


	2. Kakashi-Sensei

Konnichiwa aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de "Tengo Que Ser Fuerte" espero que lo disfruten esta historia se me ocurrió por un sueño que tuve claro que aquí le agregare mas cosas para que sea mas larga disfrútenla!ñ.ñ

* * *

**"Kakashi-sensei".**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la Aldea de la Hoja. El sol brillaba en lo mas alto & sus cálidos rayos atravesaban la ventana en donde se podía observar a una chica pelirosa que dormía cómodamente entre las sabanas de su cama. Pero para su desgracia no duro mucho mas ya que la luz del sol le hizo abrir los ojos poco a poco.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios mientras salia de la cama para así dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Ya dentro se quito la ropa & abrió el grifo de agua helada.

En cuanto el agua callo sobre su cuerpo soltó un grito de sorpresa por lo fría que se encontraba el agua esa mañana pero valla que logro despertarla al instante. Rápidamente también abrió el grifo de agua caliente para así regular la temperatura. Ya lista se seco & se puso su nueva ropa Ninja. Hace poco había cambiado su vestido por una blusa sin mangas roja, un short negro que le llegaba a medio muslo & una falda corta de color rosa. A demás de que ahora usaba botas Ninja que le había obsequiado Tsunade, una venda en su muslo izquierdo donde amarraba su Porta-Kunai, su banda como di adema para el cabello que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Una vez que estuvo lista se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

-Oh no Tsunade-Shishou me va a matar si llego tarde otra vez-**Su voz sonaba algo asustada al recordar de lo que seria capaz de hacerle su Maestra por hacerla esperar demasiado**-Tengo que darme prisa.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras de su casa. Una vez abajo se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba una castaña preparando el desayuno.

-Ohayo Okaa-San-**Saludo alegremente**-Sumimasen tengo que irme que se me a echo tarde.

-Esta bien cariño-**Le sonrió tierna mente**-Suerte en tu entrenamiento.

-Arigatou-**Se despidió para después salir de su casa.**

Ahora se encontraba caminando con un poco de prisa por las calles algo desiertas de la Aldea. Para así llegar al campo de entrenamiento en donde se reunía todas las mañanas con la Hokage.

Ese día se levanto con el presentimiento de que pasaría algo bueno por lo que se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Cuando por fin llego a donde se encontraba la Sannin apenas & pudo esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a su estomago.

*_Buenos días para usted también Tsunade-Shishou_* Pensó la chica con sarcasmo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Llegas tarde-**La rubia la fulmino con la mirada.**

Sakura conocía muy bien a Tsunade por lo que sabia que cuando su Maestra usaba ese tono de voz. Solo significaba que el entrenamiento seria mucho mas duro & doloroso de lo que ya era.

-Pero también veo que vas mejorando ya que lograste esquivar mi ataque sorpresa te felicito-**Continuo & su mirada cambio dramáticamente para abrir paso a una enorme sonrisa & sus ojos reflejaban el orgullo que sentía por ella**.

Una gota tipo anime resbalo detrás de la cabeza de la pelirosa tras el cambio que dio la rubia.

-Gomen Tsunade-Shishou no se volverá a repetir.

-Eso espero-**Su tono se volvió un poco mas serio**-No cabe duda que fuiste alumna de Kakashi.

Después de decir eso la rubia dio por terminada la platica & se pusieron a entrenar. Unas cuantas horas mas tarde habían terminado. Sakura se encontraba cansada & con algunas heridas. Por lo que Tsunade la ayudo a curarse después de que la chica se encontrara mejor se despidieron & cada una tomo rutas diferentes.

La Hokage se dirigió a su despacho para continuar con su trabajo & la oji jade a su casa ya que necesitaba un buen baño. Porque para su mala suerte el entrenamiento había sido demasiado duro como lo había predicho.

*_N__o importa que tan duro sea el entrenamiento de Tsunade-Shishou tengo que ser mas fuerte para poder traer a Sasuke-Kun de regreso & así poder proteger a todos mis amigos pero sobre todo a ti Naruto_* Se animaba la pelirosa mentalmente. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la Aldea rumbo a su hogar.

Mientras tanto el Ninja-Copia acababa de regresar de una Misión de 6 meses.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la Torre de la Hokage entregando su informe e informando que la Misión había sido cumplida exitosa mente.

-Pedirás alguna otra misión-**Pregunto.**

-Esta vez no Tsunade-Sama dejare de hacer misiones tan largas-**contesto arqueando su único ojo visible** (_N/A: Señal de que estaba sonriendo kawaii_).

-Me parece bien.

-Entonces si me disculpa me retiro.

La rubia asintió & le regalo una pequeña sonrisa antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

Kakashi se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha leyendo su preciado libro Icha Icha.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su departamento que de seguro necesitaba una muy buena limpiada porque hacia ya tiempo que no iba a su casa. Había estado demasiado ocupado en los últimos meses con sus misiones. A el no le molestaban para nada al contrario el las pedía para así estar lejos de la Aldea ya que se siento muy culpable cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru. El no pudo evitar que el odio & la venganza lo consumieran por completo se sentía muy culpable & mas aun al ver a la pequeña & única femenina del equipo sufrir tanto. No soporto la culpa por lo que decidió huir para tratar de olvidar. Sabia muy bien que no era lo correcto pero ver los ojos de Sakura tan vacíos & tristes no pudo mas & se fue. Ahora después de tanto tiempo fuera regresaba aun sentía culpa pero esperaba que la pequeña pelirosa se encontrara mejor desde la ultima vez que la vio.

Tsunade le había informado que la chica se convirtió en su alumna & que cada día se volvía mas fuerte. Que a pesar de haber quedado sola como la única integrante del team siete no se dio por vencida al contrario se esforzaba todos los días por ellos.

El peligris estaba contento de que Sakura no se rindiera pero también estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberla abandonado & dejado sola cuando mas lo necesitaba. Se sentía un completo idiota pero ya no la volvería a dejar sola por eso había regresado & parado sus misiones a diario esta vez no huiría estaría con ella para poder protegerla. (_eso era lo que pensaba el_)

Una suave & hermosa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kakashi-Sensei-**L****lamo alguien a su espalda una voz muy conocida para el & que casualmente estaba en sus pensamientos**.

-Sakura-**E****xclamo el Ninja-Copia sorprendido al encontrarse tan rápido a la pelirosa & que a demás había crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio.**

-A sido un largo tiempo Sensei.

-Umm es verdad veo que has crecido mucho-**Sonrió**-Como has estado?

-Muy bien & usted como le a ido en sus misiones de nuevo se volverá a ir-**Pudo notar algo de tristeza en su voz cuando pronuncio lo ultimo.**

-No Sakura ya no me volveré a ir ya no seras la única integrante del equipo.

-Sugoii-**U****na enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro**-En verdad extraño mucho los viejos tiempos-**S****uspiro & su sonrisa se desvaneció**.

-Yo igual pero veras que algún día todo volverá a ser como antes-**& acaricio sus cabellos rosados con ternura mientras sonreía.**

-Sensei-**Hizo una mueca con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas a Kakashi se le hizo tan tierna verla de esa manera que no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Un suspiro salio de los labios de la chica**-Bueno me tengo que ir a cabo de terminar mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-Shishou & necesito un buen baño.

-Si eso es lo que veo-**Observo su ropa llena de polvo**-Entonces nos vemos-**S****onrió & desapareció en un puf.**

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Sakura siguió su camino hacia su casa.

Se alegraba de ver de nuevo a su Sensei bueno en realidad Ex-Sensei pero estaba acostumbrada a decirle así. Ya tenia tiempo que no lo miraba porque se la pasaba en misiones & estaba algo preocupada por no saber nada de el. Aunque ella sabia que el Shinobi peligris era un Ninja muy fuerte sobre todo con su Sharingan. Pero eso no evitaba que llegase a preocuparse por si le pasaba algo. Al igual que se preocupaba por Naruto & Sasuke que esperaba que ellos también se encontraran bien.

Llego a su casa su Madre no se encontraba en ella por lo que imagino que estaría haciendo las compras para la cena ya que su Padre llegaba hoy de una Misión. Se metió al baño & rápidamente se quito la ropa para meterse a la ducha. Después de cada entrenamiento le relajaba el agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Media hora después salio & se vistió.

Ya lista salio de casa para así dirigirse a Ichiraku Ramen.

Tenia mucha hambre & no sabia cuando su Madre volvería por lo que decidió ir ella sola & comer un poco de Ramen.

Cuando llego pidió un gran tazón de Ramen especial como tanto le gustaba a Naruto.

Después de algunos minutos se lo entregaron, agarro los palillos & comenzó a comer.

-Valla Sakura no espere encontrarte aquí-**D****ijo una voz a sus espaldas.**

-Kakashi-Sensei-**Respondió medio ****ahogándose**-Pero que susto me a dado por su culpa casi muero ahogada-**Le regaño enojada después de poderse pasar la comida.**

-Gomen Gomen-**Contesto mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente** *_Que carácter_* **Pensó divertido**-No fue mi intención-**S****e sentó a su lado**-Podría darme a mi también un plato de Ramen especial-**L****e dijo al dueño.**

-Ahora sale.

-A si que a usted también se le antojo el Ramen-**P****regunto curiosa mientras comía.**

-Umm la verdad es que si a demás no tenia comida en mi apartamento ya sabes por las misiones no tenia tiempo para ir & verificar que me hacia falta-**sonrió mientras le entregaban su plato el agradeció con un asentamiento de cabeza mientras sonreía & agarro los palillos.**

-Sensei usted jamas tiene comida en su casa verdad-**No era una pregunta mas bien era una afirmación.**

-Porque dices eso Sakura.

-Cuando el equipo siete estaba completo siempre se le veía en puestos de comida rápida.

-Umm lo que pasa es que soy un Ninja ocupado tengo cosas que hacer por lo que no me da tiempo de cocinar para mi.

*_De seguro se la pasa leyendo ese estúpido libro pervertido__ todo el día & se olvida de hacer las compras_*Pensó con una gota tipo anime resbalando por su cien.

-Ok-**Contesto simplemente la chica sin creerle del todo para volver su atención al tazón de Ramen frente a ella.**

Kakashi le regalo una sonrisa para después fijar su vista al tazón de Ramen frente a el. Se disponía a comenzar a comer porque si no se le enfriaría por completo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que el Shinobi que se encontraba sentado aun lado de ella se disponía por fin a comer. Lo miraba de reojo disimuladamente para poder verlo por fin sin la mugrosa mascara que siempre traía. La curiosidad de saber como seria el rostro de su Sensei aun estaba intacta. Justo cuando el agarro el borde de la mascara para comenzar bajarla los ojos de la oji jade se hicieron aun mas curiosos & grandes de lo que ya eran.

(_N/A: Así como en el episodio 101 de Naruto cuando los tres querían descubrir el rostro de Kakashi-San & cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo sus ojos crecían mas de lo normal aquí pasa lo mismo así que ya sabrán como se mira Sakura en ese momento XD_).

-Hey Sakura nos vemos esta noche que no se te olvide-**S****aludo una rubia mientras pasaba por ahí con el resto de su equipo.**

-Que problemático-**S****usurro Shikamaru.**

-Claro Ino no se me olvida-**Con una sonrisa**** se despidió de ella & volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el peligris. ****Se dio cuenta de que el plato de su Sensei se encontraba vació & también observo como el dueño del puesto & su hija Ayame miraban a Kakashi todos sonrojados & con corazones en sus ojos. Gruño molesta por no poder saber que había debajo de ese pedazo de tela**-Siempre lo mismo-**Masculló molesta.**

-Umm pasa algo-**P****regunto inocentemente mirando a la chica que tenia aun lado & que lo miraba con el entrecejo junto.**

-No es nada-**S****uspiro cansada**-Solo que siempre pasa algo cuando se va a bajar la mascara no se si usted lo hace a propósito o es simple casualidad-**L****o observo con los ojos entre cerrados.**

-Umm yo no se nada-**Sonrió arqueando su ojo visible.**

La pelirosa simplemente suspiro cansada.

-Umm ya que terminamos de comer que te parece si damos una vuelta-**Sugirió aburrido.**

-Ok-**Le regalo una enorme sonrisa.**

Ambos caminaban por las calles de la Aldea hablando alegremente de todo lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo que no se vieron, se divertían & reían juntos. Había sido algo extraño al principio. Ya que a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo no convivían mucho entre si. Aunque se acostumbraron rápidamente a la presencia del otro ya que era una sensación agradable la que sentían los dos al estar juntos.

Hacia tiempo que Sakura no se sentía tan feliz como ese día & volvía a sonreír sinceramente.

Se encontraba muy feliz a demás de que nunca imagino que su Sensei fuera tan divertido. No era muy hablador pero hacia agradables comentarios que no la hacían aburrirse para nada.

Mientras que Kakashi también se encontraba feliz al ver de nuevo a la chica con esa sonrisa & ojos tan alegres.

Eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima ya que la tristeza de la pequeña Sakura era con la que mas cargaba. Pero esta vez se iba a quedar junto a ella para que no volviera a estar sola no le gustaría volver a ver esa carita tan triste. A demás la conversación que tenia con la oji jade no le aburría si no al contrario se había dado cuenta de que estaba madurando. Siempre había sabido que era una chica muy inteligente pero jamas pensó que lo fuera tanto como lo era ahora.

Estaba muy orgulloso de ella a pesar de que antes nunca lo reconoció ya que había estado obsesionado con Sasuke & a veces con Naruto. A ella nunca le puso tanta atención & siempre la dejaba aun lado por ser la única mujer femenina del equipo. Ahora se arrepentía de todo lo que había echo con ella pero también se alegraba de que ella se este volviendo mas fuerte gracias a Tsunade no dudaba que dentro de poco lograría superarla & hacerse aun mas fuerte que la Sannin. (Pero no solo el lo pensaba si no que también todos en la Aldea).

Habían estado caminando dando vueltas & vueltas por varias horas por toda la Aldea sin darse cuenta.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde & la pelirosa recordó que tenia algo que hacer.

-Kakashi-Sensei fue muy agradable hablar con usted-**Sonrió**-Me tengo que ir voy tarde con Ino & las demás nos vemos luego Sayonaraa-**S****e despidió mientras corría en dirección a la Florearía Yamanaka.**

Kakashi levanto su mano & le sonrió a modo de despedida & la observo alejarse.

Cuando la vio desaparecer entre la gente decidió irse a su departamento para poder terminar de leer su Icha Icha que había quedado muy emocionante.

La pelirosa ya estaba cerca de la casa de su mejor amiga cuando recordó que no le había avisado a sus Padres así que no le quedo de otra que cambiar de dirección & dirigirse a su casa.

Cuando llego sus Padres estaban en la mesa cenando, ella les dijo que ya había comido en Ichiraku con su Sensei & que se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Ino. Sus Padres asintieron & le regalaron una sonrisa que ella correspondió antes de subir las escaleras rápidamente. Llego a su cuarto & agarro su mochila donde tenia ya lista su pijama, algunas películas & botanas.

Salto por la ventana para ahora si dirigirse a la "Florearía Yamanaka".

Todas las chicas ya se encontraban reunidas en la habitación de Ino.

Hinata, TenTen & Temari (Había llegado de Suna hace una semana para entregar un encargo de Gaara a la Hokage & mañana partía de regreso. Por esa razón había aceptado la invitación de Ino de quedarse a dormir en su casa. Después de todo no sabia cuando las volvería a ver de nuevo).

Esperaban a cierta pelirosa que se le había echo demasiado tarde hace 3 hrs., debería de haber llegado.

Todas ellas eran muy pacientes a excepción de una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. Quien ya la estaba maldiciendo por llegar tarde & tenia una gran vena en la frente. Diciendo una & otra vez que nada bueno aprendió de ese Sensei suyo & otras cosas mas. Mientras tanto las otras chica la escuchaban en silencio pensando que lo mas seguro es que cuando llegara Sakura no le iba a ir para nada bien.

En ese momento alguien apareció por la ventana sorprendiéndolas a todas.

-Etoo gomen por llegar tarde-**Salto por la ventana para quedar frente a ellas.**

-HARUNO SAKURA esta vez a sido demasiado por Kami tres horas-**La rubia se encontraba bastante enojada en esos momentos. **

Las demás agarraban a Ino por los brazos para evitar que le hiciera algo a la chica que se encontraba frente a ellas en ese momento. Ya que sabían bien que si la soltaban se lanzaría encima de la oji jade.

-Gomen-**Se disculpo de nuevo**-Lo que pasa es que estuve hablando toda la tarde con Kakashi-Sensei & se fue el tiempo volando no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era-**explico algo asustada mientras una gota resbalaba detrás de su cabeza.**

-Kakashi-**La oji azul tras escuchar eso se calmo un poco por lo que las chicas la soltaron**-Ya regreso de su misión-**Sakura asintió con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro**-No se volverá a ir & dejarte sola de nuevo verdad-**Pregunto entre dientes.**

-No me dijo que ya no tendría misiones tan largas a si que pasara mucho mas tiempo en la Aldea.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Sakura-**La apoyo TenTen.**

-Arigatou-**Les dedico una sonrisa a cada una por lo que las presentes le correspondieron gustosas.**

-Bueno ahí que comenzar que muero de hambre-**El estomago de Temari rugió pidiendo comida & un lindo sonrojo se instalo en su rostro.**

Todas rieron divertidas ante ello. Para después acomodarse en el piso & sacar las botanas que habían traído cada una.

Platicaban de todo lo que les había pasado desde que no se habían visto. Ya que muy pocas veces se reunían todas juntas pues ellas son Ninjas & la mayoría de las veces se encontraban ocupadas ya sea en misiones o en cualquier otra actividad. Así que aprovechaban al máximo los momentos que pasaban juntas .

Por otra parte el Ninja-Copia se encontraba entrando a un bar en Konoha.

Ya que se había desocupado pronto de haber terminado de limpiar su departamento. (_N/A: Si claro ni tu te la crees Kakashi-San ¬w¬"_)

El sabia que ahí se encontraría con sus demás compañeros jounin.

Hace tiempo que no los veía por andar en misiones tan largas.

-Yo-**S****aludo cuando se encontró frente a la mesa donde se encontraban Kurenai, Asuma** (_N/A: Esos dos estaban muy abrazaditos & acaramelados .w._), **Genma, Iruka, Anko & Gai.**

*_P____obre Ir_uka lo compadezco ser acosado por la bruja de Anko* Pensó el peligris observando como la chica de cabello violeta estaba prácticamente arriba del moreno & este ultimo tenia una cara de horror mientras sudaba frió.

-Kakashi mi eterno rival-**G****rito exageradamente Gai**-Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo-**C****ascadas salían por sus ojos de la emoción.**

-Hehehe-**R****ió mientras se rascaba la nuca**-Si a sido un tiempo.

-Cuando has llegado Kakashi-**I****nterrogo Kurenai.**

-Umm.. esta mañana.

-Ya no volverás a marcharte-**P****regunto Genma mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.**

-No ya no saldré a misiones tan largas-**Musito aburrido mientras se sentaba a un lado del castaño.**

-Eso es genial así tendremos mas tiempo para nuestros desafíos-**Hizo una pose tipo guay.**

-Umm... lo que tu digas Gai-**& sin mas saco su glorioso libro Icha Icha.**

-Nunca cambias Kakashi-**Se burlo divertido Asuma mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.**

Así se la pasaron toda la noche hablando, gritando, riendo, bebiendo e ignorando. (_N/A: Ya conocen a mi Kakashi-San cuando lee su Icha Icha no le interesa otra cosa XD_).

* * *

_Continuara__...!_

Espero sus comentarios Sayonara!:D

Pronto el proximo capitulo!owo


	3. Amigos ¿?

Konnichiwa Minna-San aquí les traigo la continuación espero que la disfrutes!ñ.ñ

* * *

**"Amigos".**

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la Aldea saludando a la gente alegremente mientras se dirigía a la Torre de la Hokage donde se encontraba su Shishou esperándola.

No tardo mucho en llegar, toco la puerta & después de escuchar un -_Adelante_- desde adentro abrió & cerro la puerta detrás de si mientras se paraba frente a Tsunade quien estaba sentada en su silla mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Me mando a llamar Shishou.

-Si Sakura lo que pasa es que como sabes a veces estoy muy ocupada & no puedo entrenarte todos los días.

-Si lose-**Un deje de tristeza se escuchaba en su voz**-Es por eso que cuando usted no puede entrenarme me deja a cargo de Shizune-San-**C****oncluyo con una sonrisa.**

La Hokage observo atentamente a su Alumna.

Era su imaginación o ella estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa sincera. Hace tiempo que no la había visto de esa manera. Desde que la dejaron sus compañeros de equipo pero se alegro demasiado ya que no le gustaba verla triste & esperaba por Kami que no lo volviera a estar nunca mas.

-Este día tengo mucho trabajo por lo que no puedo hacerme cargo de ti pero esta vez no te dejare a cargo de Shizune-**L****a pelirosa le dio una mirada interrogante por lo que continuo**-Se hará cargo de ti el vago de Kakashi-**Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que no esperaba eso**-& hablando del vago-**L****a rubia junto el entrecejo**-Hace media hora que debería estar aquí.

Una gota resbalo por la cien de la oji jade mientras observaba a su Maestra quien ya estaba empezando a maldecir al flojo del peligris. (N/A: Pobre de mi Kakashi-San u.u)

*_Nunca cambiara Sensei solo espero que mi Shishou no lo mate cuando se le ocurra aparecer_* Pensó la pelirosa algo divertida & preocupada.

Miro a la rubia frente a ella quien se encontraba bastante enojada en esos momentos & una vena se empezaba a notar en su frente.

Dos horas & media mas tarde.

El Ninja-Copia hizo su aparición despreocupada en la ventana de la Hokage con su queridisimo libro naranja en una mano.

-Yo perdón por llegar tarde es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida-**Sonrió arqueando su único ojo visible e ignorando completamente el aura asesina que desprendía la rubia. **(_N/A: Como amo su sonrisa & actitud /_).

-Ni siquiera inventas otras cosas mas creíbles siempre con esas estúpidas escusas VAGO.

El grito de la rubia se escucho por todo Konoha asustando a todos sus habitantes.

A excepción de cierto peligris que a pesar de tener una mirada furiosa encima de el seguía leyendo como si nada pasara su Icha Icha ignorando por completo la vena que estaba a punto de estallar en la frente de la Hokage quien estaba por saltarle encima & matarlo ahí mismo.

Pero valla que nuestro Shinobi favorito tenia mucha suerte ese día ya que una suave voz interrumpió su dolorosa muerte en manos de la rubia.

-Shishou-**La voz de Sakura atrapo la atención de las dos personas frente a ella**-Etoo seria bueno que le explicara a Kakashi-Sensei lo que me dijo o ya lo sabe-**P****regunto algo nerviosa por las miradas que tenia encima & le rogaba a Kami que su Maestra no matara al peligris ya que si lo hacia se quedaría sin entrenamiento**.

Tsunade cerro los ojos un momento & suspiro pesadamente haciendo que todas las ganas que tenia por matar a cierto Shinobi despreocupado desaparecieran pero aun seguía bastante enojada con el por hacerla esperar tanto.

Pero Sakura era primero después de todo luego se haría cargo del vago.

-No te preocupes Sakura ya le había dicho a Kakashi & el acepto entrenarte mientras yo no estoy disponible.

-Oh-**Parpadeo sin ocultar su sorpresa.**

-Umm.. nos vamos-**Musito aburrido pero por dentro sonreía divertido por la expresión en el rostro de su antigua Alumna.**

*_Definitivamente Sakura se a convertido en una Kunoichi muy bonita_* Pensó observándola fijamente.

-Hai nos vemos luego Shishou-**Le regalo una sonrisa a la rubia.**

Después de decir eso salto por la ventana para así poder seguir al peligris quien ahora se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento.

Iban saltando por los tejados en silencio.

La oji jade se encontraba un poco mas atrás del Ninja-Copia sonriendo interiormente ya que se alegraba de que Kakashi la entrenara.

Esa seria la primera vez ya que nunca antes le había puesto atención en algún otro entrenamiento serio. Una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro pero desapareció como llego. No tenia porque desanimarse ahora iba a entrenar con su Sensei para demostrarle que ya no seguía siendo la misma niña llorona que se la pasaba persiguiendo a Sasuke.

A demás de que había descubierto hace un año que solo era obsesión lo que sentía por el pelinegro ya que todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de el. Se arrepentía demasiado ya que por eso había desecho su amistad con Ino para convertirse en rivales aun que cuando descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos los cuales eran que no estaba enamorada del Uchiha. Comenzó a dejar de burlarse de la rubia tampoco le decía mas "_Cerda_". Cosa que extrañaba mucho a la oji azul por el cambio que había dado la Haruno últimamente. Por eso siempre se burlaba de ella para hacerla enojar pero Sakura se prometió a ella misma no volver a decirle de esa manera ya que aun ve a la Yamanaka como a una Hermana mayor & ahora era su turno para protegerla después de todo se lo debía de cuando eran pequeñas.

Solo esperaba que Ino no la odiara & que en el fondo la apreciara como ella lo hacia.

Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuanta de que habían llegado.

Hasta que la voz de su Sensei la hizo despertar.

-Bueno Sakura que te parece si comenzamos con Taijutsu.

-Me parece bien Sensei.

Estuvieron luchando durante varias horas.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que había mejorado mucho en Taijutsu & eso que antes era lo que mas se le dificultaba, pero si que lo sorprendió con sus golpes & movimientos rápidos sobre todo aquella fuerza sobre humana que heredo de la Quinta. En verdad la niña que conocía antes no se parecía para nada a esta nueva Sakura, ahora era mucho mas fuerte, madura & sobre todo inteligente. El sabia muy bien que Lee & Gai eran los mejores en Taijutsu & estaba completamente seguro que Sakura ahora lo era mucho mas que ellos estaba muy orgulloso de ella después de todo no se rindió a pesar de que su equipo la dejo atrás si no al contrario ella se esforzó cada día mas. Definitivamente estaba muy arrepentido por no haberle puesto atención cuando era una niña pero eso iba a cambiar desde ahora esa fue una de las razones por las que acepto entrenarla en los días que Tsunade no podía, para tratar de enmendar su error & por su puesto estar a su lado.

-Valla Sakura me has sorprendido bastante-**S****onrió mientras recuperaba la respiración**-Has mejorado mucho en Taijutsu estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Lo dice enserio Sensei-**L****o miraba con sus hermosos ojos jades que por primera vez le llamaron tanto la atención a nuestro Shinobi que se quedo totalmente hechizado e hipnotizado por aquel par de gemas verdes**-Sensei-**La pelirosa lo miro extrañada por su repentino silencio. **

-Por supuesto que si Sakura-Chan-**Contesto una vez que despertó de aquel hechizo. No sabia exactamente que era lo que le había pasado por lo que decidió ignorarlo**-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-**S****onrió & acaricio sus cabellos con mucha ternura.**

-Arigatou Sensei-**Una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en sus labios & un pequeño sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas**-Demo ya no soy una niña para que siga asiendo eso-**H****izo un puchero.**

A Kakashi se le hizo tan linda verla de aquella forma que no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

-Gomen es que te vez muy tierna de esa manera-**& señalo su rostro logrando que las mejillas de la chica se tornaran de un rojo mas brillante.**

-E-Eh-**Musito entre sorprendida & nerviosa por la repentina a cercanía de su Sensei.**

Sakura parpadeo tratando de calmar su respiración que por alguna razón se había vuelto mas agitada de lo normal & tratar de controlar ese nerviosismo repentino que sentía al tener al peligris tan cerca de su rostro.

Kakashi la había agarrado con la guardia baja ya que nunca imagino que su Sensei le dijera algo así ni mucho menos su cercanía repentina.

Pero lo que si la alegro demasiado fue que el, le dijera lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella.

Siempre había querido escuchar esas palabras de sus labios & ahora que por fin las había escuchado se encontraba verdaderamente feliz, ya no había mas tristeza & sonrisas forzadas.

No claro que no, ahora eran verdaderas & sus ojos volvían a brillar con ese brillo tan especial que tanto los caracterizaba.

Ella lo sabia muy bien ya que varias personas se lo habían comentado & que estaban muy felices por ella. Aun que ella aun no sabia que responder cuando le preguntaban el origen de su alegría porque ella ni siquiera lo sabia pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor hace un mes que había regreso su Sensei & se había sentido bastante feliz desde entonces.

*_De seguro es porque ya no soy la única que queda del equipo_* Pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus perfectos labios.

A demás ella & el Ninja-Copia se habían hecho bastante unidos desde que el había regresado a la Aldea.

A veces se encontraban casualmente por las calles & platicaban o si no en Ichiraku. En los primeros días le había parecido algo bastante extraño ya que nunca antes había convivido tanto con su Sensei pero como pasaban los días las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco & la verdad es que la pasaba demasiado bien con el. Se estaban convirtiendo en muy buenos amigos algo que jamas le hubiera pasado por su cabeza antes era un tanto extraño pero rápidamente se acostumbro.

La sonrisa de la bella pelirosa no paso desapercibida por cierto Shinobi despreocupado quien aun se encontraba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Por alguna razón que desconocía sintió unas inmensas ganas de besar esos dulces labios rosados que estaban tan cerca de el pero al mismo tiempo eran inalcanzables después de todo la chica que se encontraba frente a el era su antigua Alumna, amiga & era mucho mas menor que el.

No sabia lo que le estaba pasando jamas le había sucedido algo así nunca antes había tenido tantos deseos de besar a alguien como el que sentía en ese momento.

*_Debo dejar de pensar estas cosas por Kami que demonios me esta pasando_* Pensó poniendo distancia entre los dos, ya que si sentía un poco mas la cálida respiración de la oji jade no aguantaría mas & la besaría.

-Veo que Tsunade-Sama te enseño muy bien Taijutsu-**Cambio de tema como si nada hubiera pasado.**

-A-Ah-**Musito algo desconcertada tras el cambio que dio el peligris**-Hai-**Dijo una vez que volvió en si**-Etoo pero también ahí veces que entreno con Lee-San.

-Ya veo eso explica lo mucho que has mejorado.

-Si jejeje-**R****ió rascándose la nuca**-Sensei el entrenamiento ya termino.

-Umm.. porque lo preguntas Sakura?

-Es que me dio hambre.

-Bueno entonces que te parece si vamos por algo de ramen debo admitir que yo igual.

-Que bien entonces vamos.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente en un silencio bastante cómodo para los dos no tardaron mucho en llegar al puesto de Ichiraku & pidieron dos tazones de ramen especial.

15 minutos mas tarde Ayame les entrego a cada uno su ramen & como siempre Sakura no pudo verle el rostro al Ninja-Copia cosa que la hacia enojar bastante ya que aun no sabia como lo hacia para no dejar que nadie le viera el rostro pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente claro que no.

Mientras tanto Kakashi reía internamente al ver que su alumna seguía intentando descubrir lo que había debajo de su mascara.

*_Umm... Después de todo todavía queda algo de la pequeña Sakura que conozco_* Pensó divertido.

Cuando terminaron su delicioso ramen el peligris la acompaño a su casa, sabia que ahora era mas fuerte & podía defenderse sola pero aun así el quería protegerla después de todo seguía siendo una chica muy linda & tenia que cuidarla de cualquier pervertido que intentara acercarse de mas a ella. (_El era un asunto aparte XD_)

Cuando llegaron a su destino se despidieron & Kakashi se fue a su departamento.

Sakura entro a su casa le aviso a su Madre que había llegado & se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Ya lista & con su pijama puesta se acostó quedando profundamente dormida en cuanto toco la almohada.

Kakashi abrió la puerta de su departamento, encendió las luces & se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

El agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo haciendo que se relajara, mientras pensaba en su tierna & linda alumna.

Había mejorado bastante, desde la ultima vez que la vio & estaba muy contento de ver de nuevo aquellos hermosos ojos color jade con brillo & sobre todo ver aquella sonrisa inocente que lo hacia olvidarse de todo. Le gustaba demasiado estar con ella & platicar de cualquier cosa con tal de oír su dulce voz desde que llego se la pasaba tanto que podía junto a ella, no quería que estuviera sola & para ser honestos a el no le molestaba para nada pasar tiempo con la pelirosa. Si no todo lo contrario a demás en las ultimas semanas se la pasaba pensando solamente en ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, era algo inevitable como si su mente & el lo necesitaran para vivir.

Se encontraba bastante confundido nunca antes había sentido algo así, era algo extraño & agradable al mismo tiempo.

Pero no quería darle mucha importancia por lo que hizo el tema aun lado. Como lo hacia últimamente cada vez que el tema salia a flote en sus pensamientos.

Se metió a la cama con su mascara puesta & unos pantalones de algodón negros. Cerro los ojos esperando que Morfeo pronto hiciera su aparición.

-Ummm... Sakura-**S****usurro inconscientemente mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido.**

Sakura & Kakashi se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, platicaban alegremente después de un largo & duro día de entrenamiento.

De un momento a otro ambos se quedaron en completo silencio.

Simplemente viéndose fijamente a los ojos, sin decir palabras & sin saber que se acercaban poco a poco al rostro del otro.

Cuando estuvieron a muy pocos centímetros, sus cálidas respiraciones golpeaban entre si & Kakashi no lo pudo soportar mas.

Agarro a la chica por los hombros & antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se bajo la mascara para así juntar sus labio con los de ella, fue un beso lento & tierno al principio pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno mas apasionado. Sakura le correspondía torpemente ya que era su primer beso.

El sonrió posesivo entre sus labios al darse cuenta de ello.

Todo había desaparecido para los dos, simplemente eran ellos & nadie mas.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse & sin quererlo el Ninja-Copia se alejo poco a poco de ella.

Pego su frente contra la de la oji jade, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos & le fascino la vista que recibió.

La pelirosa tenia sus ojos entre cerrados, sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso & un fuerte sonrojo en sus adorables mejillas.

*_Por Kami que es lo que me has echo mujer me traes completamente loco_* Pensó embobado.

Sakura observo como esos hermosos ojos bicolor la observaban sin parpadear cosa que la estaba poniendo nerviosa de sobre manera también pudo percibir un cierto brillo en ellos que nunca antes había visto pero no sabia exactamente que era lo que significaba.

Parpadeo sorprendida, cuando se recupero un poco de aquel apasionado & tierno beso.

En que momento su Sensei se descubrió el Sharingan? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

La curiosidad la invadió por completo & no pudo resistirse mas por lo que bajo sus ojos poco a poco obteniendo una visión por primera vez de el rostro del peligris.

Se quedo sin palabras ante lo que vio.

*_P__or Kami quemare esa mascara_* Pensó observando aquel rostro tan perfecto que escondía su Sensei. (_Hemorragia nasal *¬* kyaa es tan sexi owo_)

Llevo una de sus manos hacia el comienzo de su cicatriz & la acaricio con mucha ternura, para después bajar a sus mejillas, nariz & por ultimo acaricio sus perfectos labios entre abiertos que la incitaban a besarlos de nuevo.

El Ninja-Copia sentía que se derretía & volvía aun mas loco por las delicadas caricias que le daba su linda Alumna.

No lo soporto mas, agarro la delicada mano de Sakura & entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, para así tirar suavemente & acercarla mas a el.

La beso de nuevo solo que esta vez aun mas apasionado que el beso anterior pero sin perder la ternura que los caracterizaba. La chica le correspondía de igual manera cosa que lo hizo sonreír internamente, al darse cuenta de que aprendía rápido & no solo en los entrenamientos.

Trazo sus rosados labios con su lengua lujuriosa pidiendo acceso a ella.

La oji jade se lo concedió tímidamente separando sus labios poco a poco & el no perdió tiempo.

Rápidamente deslizo su lengua dentro de su boca recorriendo cada rincón de esta, su sabor era dulce & exquisito una completa droga para el.

La escucho gemir entre el beso & eso lo volvió aun mas loco de lo que ya estaba.

Su cordura había desaparecido por completo.

No recordaba exactamente en que momento se encontraba recostada en el pasto con el peligris encima de ella.

Sus fuertes brazos la abrazaban posesivos por la cintura apegandola mas a el.

Subió ambas manos al cabello desordenado del peligris & lo despeino mas de lo que ya estaba.

Eso solo provoco que la excitación del Shinobi creciera mas.

Kakashi bajo a su cuello mordisqueando & dejando besos calientes en el mientras una de sus manos subió lentamente por sus hombros acariciándolos en el proceso.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba sonrió triunfante & comenzó a bajar el cierre de la blusa.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos & se tenso al sentir como el peligris bajaba su blusa, mientras besaba sus hombros & bajaba entre beso & beso hacia...

-Kakashi-**S****usurro tímidamente con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

El se detuvo & la miro a los ojos.

-Te necesito Sakura-**G****ruño con voz ronca & extremadamente sexi que hizo a la pelirosa temblar ligeramente.**

Se lanzo de nuevo a sus labios, devorándolos & saboriandolos con cariño logrando que la oji jade comenzara a relajarse.

Pronto los hermosos gemidos de la chica llegaron a sus oídos haciendo que el calor dentro de su cuerpo aumentara considerablemente como nunca antes le había sucedido.

-Me encantas Sakura me vuelves loco-**Confeso mientras sus manos subían al borde de sus pechos &...**

Kakashi despertó de repente con la respiración bastante agitada, paso una mano por sus cabellos plateados & observo por la ventana.

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir.

-Un sueño-**Murmuro para si.**

Por Kami de todas la mujeres que existían & conocía tenia que soñar precisamente con ella, con su Alumna & lo peor de todo es que no fue un simple sueño No joder se sentía un maldito enfermo pervertido.

Aun no lo podía creer a demás de que ese maldito sueño parecía no querer borrarse de su mente, rápidamente intento desecharlo e ignorarlo.

A pesar de que no lo admitía muy en el fondo eso era lo que mas deseaba pero no lo iba a admitir por su puesto que no después de todo el era Hatake Kakashi & jamas lo haría así que tratando de olvidar todos esos pensamientos, se levanto de la cama para seguir como siempre & comenzar un nuevo día.

* * *

_Continuara...!_

Etoo como se dieron cuenta este capitulo contuvo un pedazo de escena no apto para menores (Lime)!owo es la primera vez que escribo algo así me puse algo nerviosa debo admitir que hasta creo que me dio una hemorragia nasal x/3 espero que no haya sido tan malo para mi primera vez que escribo algo así! espero sus comentarios Arigatou & Sayonara hasta la próxima Minna-san!:$


	4. Una Misión Donde Se Aclaran Sentimientos

Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten & sea de su agrado!;D

* * *

**"Una Misión Donde Se Aclaran Sentimientos".**

Kakashi caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la Aldea leyendo su libro Icha Icha mientras se encaminaba a paso lento a la Torre de la Hokage quien lo había citado hace ya dos horas pero como siempre iba a llegar tarde, aun que no era su culpa ya que un gato negro se le había cruzado en el camino & tuvo que desviarse para tomar el camino largo. A demás de que en las ultimas noches no había podido dormir bien ya que desde la primera vez que soñó con su Alumna algo demasiado pervertido, para alguien tan inocente & pura como ella, todas las noches cuando cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir soñaba con ella & por Kami para no sentirse aun mas culpable no dormía. Intento varias veces leer su Icha Icha para pasar la noche pero eso solo empeoro las cosas ya que siempre se le venia a la mente la imagen de la linda pelirosa haciendo cosas con el que una chica de su edad no debería.

No sabia lo que le estaba pasando últimamente jamas había sentido algo así, siempre había soñado con mujeres era un hombre después de todo & el segundo mas pervertido seguido de Jiraiya, pero siempre eran con mujeres diferentes todos los días o con las protagonistas del libro que leía, pero jamas había soñado todos los días con la misma & mucho menos con su pequeña & tierna alumna.

Por Kami la chica solo tenia 15 años.

Su Alumna se había convertido en una chica muy linda eso no lo podía negar, pero aun así seguía siendo la misma Sakura inocente & tierna que todos conocían.

Eso lo hacia sentir aun mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía por tener aquellos sueños pero era algo simplemente inevitable. A demás de que también se le había echo costumbre estar con ella siempre que podía claro. Incluso a veces cuando según Sakura se encontraban por coincidencia en realidad no lo eran. El hacia que pareciera así pero en realidad solo lo hacia para pasar el día junto a ella, ver su hermosa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, sus preciosos ojos jades llenos de brillo e inocencia & uno que otro sonrojo que aparecía a veces en su rostro. A pesar de que lo intentaba esconder con su cabello, el lo veía & le encantaba provocarlos.

Solo si era el quien los provocaba claro.

Todo era muy confuso, pero lo seguía ignorando no quería pensar lo obvio (_se esta enamorando kawaii .w._) & por supuesto no lo iba a aceptar jamas, por Kami después de todo se trataba de Sakura su pequeña Alumna bueno Ex-Alumna & no tan pequeña, pero para alguien como el que le llevaba varios años lo era & eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de la Hokage.

Hizo aun lado todos esos pensamientos, para entrar con su manera indiferente & despreocupada.

-Yo gomen por llegar tarde es que cuando venia un gato negro se-**N****o pudo terminar la frase ya que se vio interrumpido a la vez que esquivaba un Kunai que termino clavándose en la puerta detrás de su cabeza**-Eso estuvo cerca-**S****usurro nervioso.**

-Vago maldita sea jamas llegaras temprano-**La rubia tenia su mirada furiosa clavada en él**-Te mataría ahora mismo si no fuera porque te necesito para esta misión-**G****ruño molesta.**

-Umm...

Tsunade estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el ninja frente a ella, sin importarle la misión & matarlo ahí mismo.

-De que trata la misión Shishou-**I****ntervino rápidamente la Kunoichi de cabello rosado, dándose cuenta de la situación & evitando así un asesinato.**

El peligris miro a la oji jade que se encontraba aun lado de él.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

*_Umm... así que Sakura ira a una misión con migo_* Pensó sonriendo internamente.

Esta iba a ser la primera vez que iban a una misión como compañeros por igual. Tan solo esperaba que la misión no fuera tan peligrosa ya que no quería que le pasara nada. Aun que si algo llegase a pasar él la protegería con su propia vida si hiciera falta.

-Nas Sakura-**S****aludo sonriendo.**

-Sensei-**S****onrió.**

-Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo-**Intervino la Sannin**-Necesito que vallan por un pergamino que se encuentra escondido en un Templo abandonado cerca de la Aldea de la Cascada ese pergamino es muy importante por lo que espero que cumplan con éxito esta misión-**Su tono de voz era serio**-Una cosa mas me llegaron informes de que se habían visto a algunos Akatsuki's merodeando por la zona así que tengan cuidado.

-Hai-**Contestaron al insomnio.**

Una vez que salieron, se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en media hora en las puertas de la Aldea & así cada uno tomo caminos diferentes para ir a preparar las cosas que necesitaban para la misión.

Sakura llego a su casa, subió a su habitación & alisto todo lo que necesitaba, se despidió de su Madre para encaminarse hacia donde se reuniría con su Sensei, aun faltaban 15 min. & no creía que su Sensei llegara a tiempo así que fue a paso tranquilo.

-Frentuda-**S****aludo una rubia mientras se acercaba a ella.**

-Hola Ino-**S****onrió cálida mente**-Que pasa?

-Ahora mismo me dirigía a la Mansión Hyuga, a reunirme con Hinata & TenTen para ir de compras-**E****xplico**-& me preguntaba si querías venir.

-Gomen Ino-Chan pero no puedo.

-Porqué no?-**Interrogo molesta.**

-Etoo es que tengo que reunirme con Kakashi-Sensei para una misión-**Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba las siguientes palabras**-Pero cuando regrese te prometo buscarte para hacer algo juntas.

-Esta bien-**S****uspiro rendida regresando la sonrisa**-Entonces nos vemos luego Frentuda suerte en tu misión-**& se alejo mientras agitaba su mano a modo de despedida.**

Sakura le dedico otra sonrisa & la observo alejarse.

Cuando ya no la vio siguió con su camino, no tardo mucho en llegar en donde había acordado con su Sensei & como había pensado Kakashi no se encontraba en el lugar.

Negó divertida con la cabeza al ver que el peligris nunca cambiaba.

*_Solo espero que no llegue tan tarde como acostumbra_* Pensó mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor para poder esperarlo.

Una hora mas tarde, el Ninja-Copia hizo su aparición despreocupada & como siempre con una excusa para nada creíble cosa que hacia enojar bastante a la Haruno, pero se contuvo de matarlo ahí mismo ya que aun tenían una misión que cumplir.

Comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama dirigiéndose hacia a la Aldea de la Cascada, iban en un silencio bastante cómodo como de costumbre por eso a Sakura no le sorprendió, conocía muy bien al peligris por lo que sabia que no era muy hablador & estaba completamente segura de que lo era mucho menos durante alguna misión por lo que ella también decidió permanecer en silencio, ya que no quería molestarlo & mucho menos quería arruinar ese silencio tan cómodo & tan agradable que los invadía. Ambos disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Empezaba a obscurecer por lo que Kakashi se detuvo, haciendo que la pelirosa hiciera lo mismo mientras le dirigía una mirada confusa e interrogante.

-Pronto anochecerá por lo que es mejor descansar & mañana seguir con la misión-**Explico mientras inspeccionaba el lugar para asegurarse de que ningún enemigo se encontrara cerca.**

-Bien-**Susurro saltando del árbol**-Etoo Kakashi-Sensei-**Lo llamo por lo que el Shinobi de mirada aburrida la miro**-Okaa-San me dio algo de comida antes de salir de casa-**Se sentó en el pasto & comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila**-Ahí comida suficiente para los dos de seguro tiene hambre verdad Sensei.

-Umm... la verdad es que no Sakura-**Contesto haciéndose el desinteresado pero su estomago lo contradijo al instante provocando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

En esos momentos el Ninja-Copia agradecía tanto usar mascara ya que gracias a ella la oji jade no pudo observar su reacción.

-Pues su estomago no dice lo mismo Sensei-**Aclaro algo divertida.**

-Hehehe-**Rió algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca un poco avergonzado**-Umm.. bien si tengo un poco de hambre-**Acepto ante la mirada molesta que le dio la pelirosa.**

Sakura rolo los ojos ante lo orgulloso que podía llegar a hacer algunas veces su Ex-Sensei.

-Nunca cambiara Kakashi-Sensei-**Suspiro cansada.**

-Umm...-**La miro confundido, por lo Sakura simplemente rió divertida**-Ummm... iré por algo de leña para la fogata-**Dijo olvidándose del tema anterior.**

-Hai.

-Ten cuidado mientras no estoy Sakura no te confíes tanto.

-Lo se Sensei ya no soy la misma niña de antes-**Se cruzo de brazos.**

-Umm...-**La observo por ultima vez para después adentrarse entre los arboles & comenzar a buscar lo mas rápido posible algo de leña.**

Cuando el peligris desapareció entre los arboles una sonrisa se dibujo en los rosados labios de la chica.

Se encontraba verdaderamente feliz ya que esta era su primera misión junto a su Sensei sin los demás integrantes del equipo, por supuesto que ahora no iba a quedar mal ante el si no todo lo contrario, tampoco volvería a ser la misma niña débil & llorona que solía ser durante las misiones. Ella no quería volver a ser una carga & mucho menos para el Ninja-Copia, quien ahora confiaba mas en ella & en sus habilidades. A demás no por nada era Alumna de la Quinta.

Sabia perfectamente que Kakashi era un Shinobi muy fuerte (_& lo seguía siendo todavía claro_) después de todo es uno de los mejores Jounin que existían en la Aldea de la Hoja, pero a pesar de saber eso no podía evitar preocuparse por el & también que quisiera protegerle. Después de todo el peligris era una persona muy importante para ella; al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Aun que también sentía que el lo era de una manera un tanto diferente no sabia como explicarlo ya que nunca antes había sentido algo igual, a demás de que no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto lo único que sabia & tenia muy claro es que desde ahora en adelante ella los iba a proteger, se los debía a cada uno de ellos por todo lo que habían hecho por ella & estaba completamente segura de que lo iba a lograr. Ya que después de todo tenia a los mejores Sensei's entrenándola, el famoso Ninja-Copia Hatake Kakashi & la Sannin Tsunade la mejor Ninja-Medico del Mundo Shinobi.

Un ruido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Observo fijamente por todo el lugar por si llegaba a tratarse de algún enemigo. Logro distinguir entre la obscuridad del bosque una cabellera gris que se acercaba poco a poco a ella, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba & una linda sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras lo recibía.

-Ummm...-**Se quedo totalmente embobado por aquella hermosa sonrisa que la pelirosa le regalaba.**

-Kakashi-Sensei esta bien-**Pregunto algo preocupada al ver que el peligris se había quedado ahí parado frente a ella mirándola fijamente con su único ojo visible que tenia un cierto brillo que nunca antes había visto, Ella tembló ligeramente algo nerviosa e incomoda & no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.**

-Umm...-**Parpadeo al escuchar la suave & preocupada voz de su Alumna, despertando así de aquel hechizo que lo había echo olvidarse de todo por un momento**-Hai Gomen Gomen-**Se rasco la nuca tratando de sonar normal.**

-Bueno voy a sacar la comida-**Un suspiro de alivio salio inevitablemente de sus labios al ver que el ojo vago del peligris volvía a ser el de siempre.**

Mientras tanto Kakashi comenzó a hacer la fogata.

Una vez que todo estuviera listo se sentaron frente a frente quedando así la fogata en medio de ellos.

Comieron en silencio, el Ninja-Copia había terminado demasiado rápido su comida como siempre & Sakura no pudo ver de nuevo su rostro.

Sabia muy bien que estaban en medio de una misión & no tenia que estarse preocupando por ese tipo de cosas, pero era algo inevitable su curiosidad era mucho mas fuerte que su propia voluntad.

*_& tu te haces llamar Kunoichi Sakura en verdad no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo la misma niña tonta de antes_* Se regaño así misma.

Tenia que ponerse seria, esta era una misión & quería demostrarle a su Sensei lo fuerte que se había echo en todos estos meses.

*G_ambatte ¡Shannarooo!* _Se animo mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta de la mirada divertida que tenia cierto Shinobi despreocupado, al observarla hacer caras & muecas diferentes. Imagino que de seguro estaba discutiendo consigo misma por los gestos graciosos que aparecían en su rostro.

*_Umm... parece que aun conserva varias cosas de la pequeña Sakura-Chan que __conozco_* Sonrió internamente ante aquellos recuerdos que pasaron por su mente cuando el Equipo 7 estaba completo.

-Sakura estas bien-**Pregunto una vez que salio de sus pensamientos.**

-E-Eh-**Balbució algo aturdida dejando de hablar condigo misma.**

(_N/A: Les quiero aclarar que Sakura-San no estaba hablando con su inner si no con ella misma, no se si me entiendo muy bien pero recuerden que su inner es su otra yo . ! lo de la inner vendrá mas adelante x3_).

-Umm... preguntaba que si estas bien ya que haces gestos muy raros-**Se burlo sonriendo arqueando su único ojo visible. **

-Si esto bien & no se burle-**Hizo un puchero mientras inflaba sus mejillas como niña pequeña cosa que al peligris le encanto.**

*_Sakura-Chan es tan Kawaii_* Pensó mirándola fijamente ya que quería memorizar aquella imagen por siempre.

-Gomen, Gomen-**Sonrió mientras recordaba algo que había querido decirle a la chica**-Ummm... por cierto Sakura gracias por la deliciosa comida & también agradécele a tu Madre que es muy buena cocinera.

-Hai yo le digo cuando regresemos-**Sonrió contenta**-Me alegro de que le gustara Sensei.

-Claro que si Sakura-Chan-**Miro al cielo dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde**-Ummm... sera mejor que vayas a dormir es tarde.

-Demo...-**Kakashi la interrumpió.**

-Yo montare la guardia así que duerme tranquila Sakura.

-Seguro Sensei-**Lo miro algo preocupada.**

-No te preocupes no es la primera vez estoy acostumbrado-**Sonrió.**

La oji jade lo miro no muy convencida pero estaba tan cansada que no tenia ganas de discutir.

-Esta bien-**Se rindió rápidamente mientras un bostezo se escapo de sus labios.**

-Ummm... reúne muchas energías porque mañana partimos temprano-**Le aconsejo mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol que se encontraba detrás de el & sacaba su preciado Icha Icha.**

-Hai buenas noches Kakashi-Sensei-**Contesto algo soñolienta mientras se metía a su saco de dormir quedando profundamente dormida al instante.**

-Ummm... descansa Sakura-Chan que yo velare tus sueños-**Susurro mas para si que para ella, pero aun así la pelirosa no hubiera sido capas de escucharlo ya que se encontraba durmiendo profundamente.**

El Jounin mantenía su mirada en el libro no queriendo levantarla porque si lo hacia presentía que se quedaría embobado mirándola dormir haciendo todo el esfuerzo mantuvo sus ojos en las letras del libro tratando de concentrarse lo mas que podía *S_era una larga noche_*pensó & suspiro acomodándose un poco mejor.

El sol empezaba a salir el Ninja-Copia aparto por primera vez en toda la noche la mirada de su libro & miro al cielo.

-Creo que debería despertarla-**susurro.**

Guardo su libro en su Porta-Kunai & se levanto caminando con cuidado hasta que llego junto a la pelirosa se puso de cuclillas & la observo. Aparto un mechón de su hermoso rostro & lo puso detrás de su oreja con cuidado para no despertarla quería contemplarla un poco mas no era la primera vez que la había visto dormir sin embargo ahora era diferente sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla parecía un hermoso ángel & se veía aun mas inocente de lo que ya era quería guardar esa imagen en su mente para siempre.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo & quito su mano rápidamente de la mejilla de la pelirosa que aun se encontraba profundamente dormida *P_ero que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo eso no esta bien por eso mismo no la quería mirar_* pensó enojado por sus acciones, suspiro & cerro los ojos tratando de que todas esas sensaciones que sentía desaparecieran & calmarse un poco.

Después de unos cuantos minutos abrió los ojos.

-Sakura-**la sacudió suavemente por el hombro**-a levantarse para seguir con la misión.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos de mala gana encontrándose con el rostro de su Sensei sonriendole su corazón latió con fuerza & sintió su rostro arder rápidamente se puso de pie & empezó acomodar las cosas tratando de esconder el sonrojo que se instalo en su rostro.

Kakashi también se puso de pie mientras la observaba rió internamente al ver como intentaba esconder ese tierno sonrojo que la hacia ver aun mas linda de lo que ya era.

Cuando estuvieron listos retomaron su marcha saltando de árbol en árbol.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino cuando se encontraron con dos Akatsuki's.

-Konoha-**dijo un rubio que estaba frente a ellos**-valla no espere toparme con algún ninja de esa aldea por aquí & mucho menos al famoso Ninja-Copia Un.

-Deidara-Sempai-**dijo un enmascarado moviendo sus brazos de a un lado a otro**-Tobi nunca a visto a alguien con el cabello rosa-**Él miraba a la chica que se encontraba a un lado del peligris.**

-Que demonios dices Tobi Un-**miro a su compañero al no comprender lo que decía.**

-De la chica Sempai-**contesto inocentemente mientras señalaba a Sakura.**

-Un-**miro en dirección a donde decía su compañero**-no tengo idea... pero eso no importa Un.

-Demo-**iba a reclamar cuando la voz del peligris lo interrumpe.**

-Tu sigue adelante-**dijo mirando a Sakura**-yo me encargo de ellos.

-Pero Sensei-**se iba a quejar pero** **Kakashi la interrumpió.**

-Es una orden-**dijo cortante mientras miraba a los dos Akatsuki's frente a ellos & se destapaba el Sharingan.**

Sakura lo miro un momento para después seguir su camino a toda velocidad al templo que no estaba muy lejos, quería darse prisa para regresar pronto & poder ayudarle.

-Tobi quiere saber a donde va Pink-Chan-**dijo mirando en dirección hacia donde la pelirosa se había ido.**

-Pink-Chan Un-**interrogo confundido Deidara, a su compañero con una ceja levantada.**

-Si-**asintió**-Tobi no sabe el nombre de la linda chica de cabello rosa por eso Tobi decidió llamarla Pink-Chan-**Aclaro.**

Kakashi junto el entre cejo molesto (_mas bien celoso XD_) por como llamo el Akatsuki enmascarado con el nombre de Tobi a Sakura.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-**dijo el peligris fríamente**-su oponente soy yo.

& terminando la frase el Ninja-Copia comenzó a atacar.

Sakura saltaba de árbol en árbol esperando que Kakashi se encontrara bien. Tras aquel pensamiento apresuro aun mas el paso. No tardo mas que 15 min., en llegar. El Templo era viejo se podía ver claramente que nadie lo había habitado en años, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Rápidamente se acerco & entro para comenzar a buscar el dichoso pergamino del que hablo su Shishou.

Ya había pasado media hora buscando & aun no podía encontrar nada, ni siquiera una pista. Se estaba empezando a desesperar, cuando de repente tropezó con algo haciendo que el piso empezara temblar. Por un momento pensó que todo el lugar se derrumbaría, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando vio como un pasadizo secreto se abría frente a ella.

-Claro como no lo pensé antes-**se regaño ella misma**-después de todo esto es un Templo.

Entro con cuidado ya que todo estaba muy oscuro & se puso a buscar el pergamino no duro mucho para encontrarlo, sonrió victoriosa ahora solo tenia que volver para ver como estaba Kakashi & le rogaba mentalmente a Kami que se encontrara bien.

Cuando salio una gran explosión llamo su atención & aun mas al ver que provenía en la dirección donde se encontraba su Sensei peleando contra los dos Akatsuki's. Rápidamente se apresuro al lugar saltando con todas sus fuerzas de árbol en árbol para llegar lo mas rápido posible & ayudarlo.

Cuando llego había un gran poso profundo en medio del lugar & algunos cuantos arboles destruidos, comenzó a buscar con la vista por todos lados & se dio cuenta de que no había rastro del Akatsuki. Su corazón se paralizo al no ver a Kakashi por ningún lado por lo que empezó a buscarlo por todo el lugar esperando que se encontrara con vida.

-Kakashi-Sensei esta aquí-**grito la pelirosa mientras lo buscaba por el bosque.**

De repente escucho algunas ramas moverse detrás suyo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta & se puso en posición de ataque pensando que podría tratarse de algún enemigo.

-Tranquila Sakura soy yo-**dijo un sonriente peligris que se encontraba apoyado en un árbol para no caer & con una mano sostenía su estomago donde se podía ver claramente una herida muy grave.**

-No se como puede sonreír en ese estado-**le dijo molesta & preocupada**-déjeme curarlo.

Rápidamente se acerco a Él, por lo que Kakashi no protesto & dejo que lo ayudara a sentarse & recargarse en el árbol. Después de eso Sakura se hinco frente a Él & puso sus manos sobre su estomago pero no lo suficiente cerca para tocar la herida. Un Chakra verde se extendió por la palma de sus manos haciendo que la hemorragia parara & comenzó a cerrar la herida poco a poco.

Kakashi sintió como algo cálido comenzaba a filtrarse por su cuerpo algo que jamas había sentido antes, entonces miro & se dio cuenta de que se trataba del Chakra de la oji jade. Era la primera vez que lo sentía & le fascino la sensación, era algo agradable pero sobre todo cálido. Cerro ambos ojos para disfrutar mejor aquella extraña sensación, sintió como la herida comenzaba a cerrarse & el dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Se dio cuenta que la pelirosa estaba mejorando mucho & no solo en su fuerza si no que también como ninja-medico.

-Sensei como se siente le duele mucho-**pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente & separando sus manos del cuerpo del peligris.**

Kakashi parpadeo & miro a Sakura, después miro hacia abajo dándose cuenta de que la herida estaba totalmente curada sin embargo cuando ella retiro sus manos, sintió un hueco vació en su pecho a pesar de que la tenia en frente de Él. La sentía muy lejos inalcanzable entonces todo tuvo sentido en ese momento, ahora todo era mas claro para Él & comprendió porque los sueños & esas sensaciones que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a la oji jade.

Por Kami Él Hatake Kakashi el famoso Ninja-Copia & el soltero mas codiciado de Konoha estaba completamente enamorando de Sakura su alumna que es años menor que Él.

*_Por Kami como es que no me di cuenta antes_* Pensó frustrado.

-Kakashi-Sensei-**llamo la chica preocupada al ver que el no contestaba.**

-Umm... Si estoy bien gracias Sakura-**dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos**-sera mejor irnos-**miro el cielo**-tenemos que informar a la Hokage & entregarle el pergamino-**la miro**-lo encontraste verdad.**  
**

-Hai-**se lo mostró**-fue algo complicado pero lo conseguí.

-Bien entonces vamos-**acaricio sus cabellos & salto a la rama mas cercana para así emprender camino a Konoha.**

La pelirosa hizo un puchero con las mejillas sonrojadas & lo siguió en silencio.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron con la Hokage, después de informarle & entregarle el pergamino se despidieron & agarraron rumbos diferentes.

Era una mañana tranquila en la Aldea de la Hoja, el sol brillaba en lo mas alto & el viento soplaba meciendo los cabellos cortos de una pelirosa que caminaba alegremente por la calles de dicha Aldea dirigiéndose hacia la Florearía Yamanaka.

Cuando llego pudo divisar a una hermosa rubia regando las flores por lo que se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días Ino-Chan-**dijo detrás de ella.**

-Sakura-**exclamo sorprendida volteando a mirarla**-no me asustes así-**gruño.**

-Gomen-**sonrió sacando la lengua mientras se rascaba la nuca.**

-Bueno no importa-**suspiro**-pensé que estabas de misión.

-Si pero ayer por la tarde llegue-**Aclaro sin borrar su sonrisa.**

-& como te fue muy difícil para ti-**dijo burlona la rubia**.

-No-**negó con la cabeza**-tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con Akatsuki pero no fue nada Kakashi-Sensei se hizo cargo de ellos mientras yo completaba la misión.

-Oh-**exclamo sorprendida**-bueno & que te trae por aquí.

-Pues-**se rasco la cabeza algo nerviosa con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas**-te prometí que cuando regresara saldríamos juntas-**sonrió tímidamente.**

-Es verdad-**en sus ojos se reflejo un poco de ternura & diversión por ver a su amiga/rival de esa manera**-espera le avisare a Okaa-San.

Sakura asintió & la espero al poco rato la rubia salio & ambas se dirigieron al centro de Konoha para iniciar las compras. Fueron a varias tiendas todas sugerencias de Ino que según ella vendían la mejor ropa ninja, pero sobre todo a la moda & cómoda. La pelirosa solo asentía con una pequeña sonrisa a todo lo que decía ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho usar ropa tan destapada después de todo a pesar de tener 15 años su cuerpo seguía siendo como el de una niña. A comparación de sus amigas que sus pechos habían crecido & su figura era envidiable a veces le gustaría tener un cuerpo igual que ellas pero después se arrepentía cuando veía como algunos chicos se comían a la oji azul con la mirada algo que la incomodaba pero se dio cuenta que a la rubia paresia darle igual o seria porque ya estaba acostumbrada.

Ino le había regalado unos cuentos trajes diciendo que debería vestirse mejor porque si no jamas se conseguiría un novio Sakura los acepto no muy convencida solo porque se trataba de Ino si no lo hubiera rechazado pero lo acepto aun que no prometió ponérselo.

Después de varias horas de compras ambas se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante donde pidieron Ensalada & Té.

-& bien vas a decirme de quien estas enamorada-**dijo la rubia de repente sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.**

-No se de que hablas-**dijo ella con una ceja levantada sin entender de lo que la rubia hablaba.**

-Vamos Sakura te conozco-**la miro directamente**-se que ese brillo es por alguien-**sonrió picara**-quien es-**pregunto curiosa.**

-No se de que hablas-**se sonrojo**-yo no estoy enamorada de nadie.

-No me digas que de Sasuke-Kun-**interrogo ignorando lo que le dijo anteriormente.**

-Claro que no-**hizo una mueca**-ya te lo había dicho no?... Desde hace tiempo ya no me gusta Sasuke-Kun-**dijo convencida.**

-Bien-**suspiro cansada**-entonces quien es-**insistió.**

-Quien es quien-**la miro confundida.**

-Frentuda no te hagas que se bien que estas enamorada de alguien.

-Eso no es verdad ya te lo dije-**junto el entrecejo**-mejor cuéntame que tal las cosas con Shikamaru-**sonrió al ver como la rubia se sonrojo.**

-No se de que hablas-**aclaro algo nerviosa & sonrojada olvidándose por completo del tema anterior.**

-Hahahaha de vistes ver tu cara-**se burlo.**

-SAKURA eso no fue gracioso.

-Esta bien gomen, gomen-**dijo aun divertida mientras la rubia la fulminaba con la mirada.**

Mientras que en otro lugar de Konoha para ser exactos en un bar se encontraba Kakashi bebiendo con Gai que estaba hablando con el de cosas que no le interesaban & fingía prestarle atención solo para no ser interrogado.

Aun no podía creer que se había enamorado de su alumna por Kami la chica solo tenia 15 años era una niña que de seguro aun estaba enamorada de su antiguo alumno Sasuke, quien se fue de la aldea hace dos años para obtener poder & matar a su hermano. Tenia que hacer algo para que ese enamoramiento que sentía por la pelirosa no creciera aun mas así que solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer aun que le doliera & no quisiera hacerlo era lo mejor para los dos pero sobre todo para ella (_eso era lo que el pensaba u.u_).

* * *

_Continuara...!_

Espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto!*w* etoo también espero sus comentarios!ñ.ñ Sayonara!:$


	5. No Estoy Enamorada

Aquí la continuación espero les agrade :D

* * *

**"No Estoy Enamorada".**

Una linda pelirosa caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la Torre del Hokage.

Cuando llego encontró a su Shishou detrás de una pila de papeles.

-Tsunade-Shihou esta bien-**pregunto la pelirosa.**

-Si Sakura no te preocupes-**contesto sin despegar la vista de los papeles**-como vez hoy tengo mucho trabajo & no voy a poder entrenarte-**la miro**-Shizune te espera en el hospital ella se hará cargo de ti-**explico para regresar a su trabajo.**

-Ah-**la pelirosa parpadeo sorprendida** *_Tal vez escuche mal_*** pensó así que decidió preguntar de nuevo**-Shishou-**la rubia la miro para que continuara**-etoo no es Kakashi-Sensei el que se encarga de mi entrenamiento cuando usted se encuentra ocupada-**Pregunto dudosa.**

-Tienes razón pero Kakashi me aviso que no podía hacerse cargo de ti hoy porque tenia cosas que hacer-**suspiro**-aun que lo dudo mucho es un flojo-**susurro para si.**

-Entiendo-**trato de no parecer ****decepcionada**-entonces me retiro-**salio rumbo al Hospital donde se encontraba Shizune esperándola.**

En toda la mañana que se la paso en el Hospital no pudo dejar de pensar en el peligris ya que era raro que estuviera ocupado normalmente (_por no decir siempre XD_) se la pasaba sin hacer nada solo leer su librito pervertido o pasar tiempo con ella.

Desde que había regresado de sus misiones largas (_De eso ya hace 3 meses_) siempre habían estado juntos hasta el grado de convertirse en muy buenos amigos así que se sentía algo triste porque no lo había visto desde hace dos días desde que llegaron de su misión lo que mas raro se le hacia es que ya no se encontraba con el por las calles de la Aldea como normalmente lo hacia.

*_& si esta enfermo por eso no lo e visto_* pensó preocupada.

Después del entrenamiento con Shizune se dirigía a su casa para darse un baño, comer algo e ir a visitar a su Sensei para comprobar que se encontrara bien & que no estaba enfermo como ella sospechaba & esperaba por Kami que así fuera.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa cuando vio un poco mas adelante de ella una cabellera gris que supo rápidamente a quien pertenecía, sonrió & apresuro un poco mas el paso para alcanzarlo & saludarlo.

-Kakashi-Sensei-**saludo ella sorprendiendo al peligris quien no lo demostró.**

-Umm... Hola Sakura-**dijo con una voz aburrida sin despegar la vista de su lectura cosa que hizo enojar a la pelirosa.**

-A caso no se aburre de leer eso-**señalo el libro naranja.**

-Ummm... No-**dijo simplemente**-bueno me voy que tengo cosas que hacer-**comento desinteresado.**

-Eh, si-**dijo algo extrañada por como la trato el Shinobi delante de ella**-entonces nos vemos luego-**trato de sonreír.**

-Ja ne-**desapareció en su típica nube de humo.**

Ella suspiro & siguió su camino a casa ahora que sabia que su Sensei estaba bien se sentía un poco mas tranquila sin embargo la forma en la que le hablo la hizo sentirse muy triste el nunca había sido tan cortes, bueno en realidad si pero no con ella no desde que se hicieron amigos & mucho menos trataba de irse con tanta prisa como lo había echo hace algunos momentos era como si estuviera tratando de evitarla.

*_No eso no puede ser el dijo que estaba ocupado es por eso que tenia prisa_* pensó tratando de animarse sin embargo su corazón le dolía por la indiferencia del peligris.

Kakashi se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo se sentía muy mal al ver la cara que puso su alumna antes de que el desapareciera pero era lo mejor. Después de todo aun era una niña para saber lo que causaba & provocaba en Él cuando estaba cerca no quería que ella pensara que era un pervertido (_bueno ella ya lo pensaba solo que no quería darle aun mas motivos_).

Tan solo esperaba que el enamoramiento que sentía hacia la pelirosa acabara pronto porque si no se volvería loco ya que la extrañaba demasiado, mas aun hablar con ella, ver su hermosa sonrisa que tanto lo hipnotizaba & le encantaba, escuchar su dulce voz, ver sus preciosos ojos jade llenos de ternura e inocencia & su pequeño cuerpo perfecto para Él que tanto le fascinaba.

Por Kami extrañaba todo de ella & tan solo habían pasado 2 días desde que se había alejado & sentía que se moría ahora que no estaba junto a ella tenia tantas ganas de hablarle como antes pero tenia que ser fuerte era lo mejor. Sakura era prohibida & por Kami se excitaba aun mas al pensarlo pero tenia que aguantar todas esas emociones & sensaciones que solo ella provocaba en Él sin ser consiente de ello.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana iluminando a una pelirosa que se levantaba de su cama para empezar un nuevo día.

Se dio una ducha, se vistió con su traje ninja de siempre, desayuno, se despidió de su Madre & salio rumbo a la Mansión Hyuga ya que había quedado con Hinata para tomar el Té juntas. Cuando llego & toco la puerta una de las servidumbres de la casa la recibió & la hizo pasar al patio donde se encontraba la peliazul esperándola.

-Hinata-**saludo con una cálida sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.**

-Sakura-**sonrió tímidamente**-toma asiento te estaba esperando.

-Arigatou espero no llegar tarde-**dijo un poco nerviosa.**

-No para nada llegas justo a tiempo.

Una castaña se arrimo a ellas con una bandeja de plata, puso el Té en la mesa & se retiro.

-Etoo & como va tu entrenamiento Sakura-**bebió un poco de Té.**

-Bien-**agacho su mirada hacia su taza observándola con tristeza.**

-Sakura estas bien pasa algo-**pregunto preocupada por el cambio de la pelirosa.**

-Eh-**miro a Hinata & observo su preocupación**-estoy bien gomen-**forzó una sonrisa falsa.**

-Si estuvieras bien no sonrieras de esa forma-**la miro seriamente**-dime la verdad sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Sakura miro a la chica frente a ella.

Desde que Naruto se había ido de la aldea había formado una muy linda amistad con la Hyuga tanto así que la peliazul le había confesado que amaba a su mejor Amigo/Hermano desde pequeña no le había sorprendido mucho ya que ella había sospechado algo por como se comportaba cuando Él estaba cerca, siempre se desmayaba o sonrojaba era tan tierna por eso le había agarrado aun mas confianza & cariño & le rogaba tanto a Kami-Sama que algún día el Baka de Naruto se diera cuanta de los sentimientos de la chica ya que le encantaría verlos juntos algún día.

-Es que cuando Tsunade-Shishou esta ocupada & no puede hacerse cargo de mi-**comenzó a hablar mirando con tristeza su taza de Té**-Kakashi-Sensei es quien me entrenaba pero últimamente se a vuelto muy distante conmigo & siempre tiene una escusa para no hacerse cargo de mi-**su voz sonó quebrada**-no se porque si nos habíamos convertido en muy buenos amigos cosa que me agrado mucho Hinata-**la miro & en sus ojos se veía que estaba controlando sus lagrimas que se encontraban por salir en cualquier momento**-no se porque pero me duele mucho-**llevo una mano a su pecho a la altura del corazón**-duele-**susurro débilmente apretando el agarre.**

-Sakura-**dijo la peliazul sorprendida & preocupada**-tranquila-**se paro & camino a donde se encontraba ella & la abrazo con ternura**-sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo-**acaricio sus cabellos con cariño.**

-H..Hinata-**sollozo con las lagrimas resbalando por su rostro & abrazándola un poco mas fuerte**-Arigatou.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que la pelirosa comenzó a calmarse poco a poco & se separaron para mirarse.

Hinata borro el resto de sus lagrimas & le sonrió con un pequeño rubor & con mucha ternura.

-Mejor-**le pregunto mirándola fijamente.**

-Si gracias de nuevo Hinata-**sonrió sinceramente**-ahora me encuentro mejor.

-Me alegro-**sonrió & se fue a sentar de nuevo**-quieres hablar sobre ello.

-Ah bueno-**dijo torpemente**-es que ni yo se.

-Como que no sabes-**interrogo confundida.**

-Bueno es que ni yo entiendo lo que me pasa cuando estoy con Él.

-Que tal si me cuentas para ver si yo te puedo ayudar en algo.

-Eh-**la miro sorprendida**-esta bien-**suspiro**-me gusta mucho estar con Él, cuando hablamos el tiempo pasa volando & no me gusta despedirme a pesar de saber que lo volveré a ver al día siguiente-**se sonrojo un poco**-mi corazón late fuertemente como si fuera a salir de mi pecho cada vez que se acerca o me acaricia la cabeza tierna mente, me gusta cuando sonríe & a pesar de que a veces nos quedemos en silencio no es incomodo al contrario me gusta porque estoy a su lado, es algo que jamas había sentido & no se que me pasa.

Hinata la miro fijamente & parpadeo sorprendida, ella sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba & como no saberlo si era así como se sentía cada vez que estaba con aquel rubio hiperactivo que tanto amaba.

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios mientras miraba a Sakura.

-Yo se lo que te pasa con Kakashi-San-**la pelirosa la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta**-estas enamorada de Él-**dijo algo nerviosa con un pequeño sonrojo.**

-Que-**miro incrédula a la chica frente a ella buscando un rastro de mentira o broma pero no encontró nada mas que sinceridad**-eso no puede ser-**respondió nerviosa.**

-No estoy mintiendo-**la miro**-lo se porque me siento igual cuando estoy cerca de Naruto-Kun.

-No, No, No, yo... yo no puedo estar enamorada-**dijo con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas & su corazón latiendo fuertemente**-Él es mi Sensei & es mucho mas grande que yo-**Aclaro muy nerviosa.**

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Sakura en el amor no ahí edad-**Explico Hinata convencida.**

-Demo-**aun no podía creerlo no, no podía.**

-Es por eso que te sientes triste por como te trata últimamente.

Sakura miro fijamente a Hinata ella tenia razón pero aun así no quería aceptar la realidad por Kami a demás si fuera cierto el peligris jamas se fijaría en alguien como ella sintió su corazón doler de nuevo al pensar aquello.

*_Por Kami, por Kami, por Kami... No puede ser cierto_* pensó con tristeza.

Cambiaron de tema ya que la pelirosa no quería hablar mas sobre eso & así se la pasaron un rato mas platicando & riendo después de unas horas la oji jade se despidió & le dio las gracias por todo a Hinata.

Después de salir de la mansión Hyuga se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque ya que quería estar sola. Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas por aquella platica que tuvo con la peliazul & quería olvidarse de ello.

Llego hasta donde se encontraba un lindo lago, se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol & cerro los ojos disfrutando del ambiente.

-No estoy enamorada-**susurro pero su corazón empezaba a contradecirla.**

-Aun con eso cuando lo aceptaras-**dijo su inner sorprendiéndola.**

-Inner-**chillo sorprendida dentro de su cabeza**-que haces aquí tenia tiempo sin verte desde que Sasuke-Kun dejo la aldea.

-Si tienes razón pero regrese para aclarar tus dudas después de todo soy tu inner & aparezco cada vez que sientas inseguridad o no entiendes algunas cosas.

-Dudas, inseguridad-**pregunto incrédula.**

-Si dudas e inseguridad-**repitió su inner**-sobre el sexy de nuestro Sensei.

-Inner-**chillo totalmente sonrojada.**

-Que?... Es la verdad por Kami esta como quiere & eso que aun no vemos bajo esa mascara pero te lo imaginas sin ella & sin ropa-**inner Sakura fantaseo con una hemorragia nasal.**

-Inner-**volvió a chillar con un sonrojo mas fuerte & nerviosa porque inevitablemente varias imágenes de su Sensei aparecieron en su mente**-eres una pervertida.

-Vamos, Vamos tu eres yo si me dices pervertida te lo dices a ti misma-**se defendió.**

-Ni siquiera te pareces a mi eres todo lo opuesto.

-Efectivamente Sakurita yo soy lo que tu no te atreves a demostrar o sentir ¡Cha! pero por eso estoy aquí.

-Bueno ya dime porque volviste.

-Que no escuchaste-**dijo un poco enojada**-sobre Kakashi.

-& porque?.

-No daré mas vueltas que contigo tengo que ir directo al grano-**dijo su inner rodando los ojos**-lo que pasa es que estas enamorada de tu Sensei-**grito emocionada.**

-Aaah-**exclamo sorprendida**-estas loca claro que no.

-Claro que si es por eso que sientes eso cada vez que lo vez & también por eso te duele que Él te ignore.

-No eso no puede ser verdad déjame en paz inner NO estoy enamorada de Kakashi-Sensei.

-Bien me voy pero espero que no te des cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde-**dijo enojada.**

-De que hablas-**interrogo confusa.**

Pero su inner no contesto.

Sakura suspiro & trato de olvidar todo lo que acababa de pasar ese día no quería aceptar lo obvio ya que "eso" se le hacia imposible.

Kakashi trataba de leer su libro Icha Icha pero le era imposible ya que la imagen de la pelirosa no desaparecía de su mente. Tenia que hacer algo no podía permitir que ese enamoramiento pasajero se convirtiera en algo mas fuerte el plan "A" no le sirvió al contrario solo empeoro las cosas. A si que no le quedo de otra que recurrir al plan "B" no quería hacerlo pero era lo mejor aun que le doliera era lo mejor tendría que ir a hablar con Tsunade ahora mismo.

Con un suspiro se levanto & se dirigió a la Torre del Hokage.

* * *

_Continuara...!_

**jessy moon 15**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!:$ estoy contigo pero también el amor no es algo fácil (por desgracia u.u) & mas cuando se trata de Alumna/Maestro & se llevan varios años -_pero recuerda el amor lo vence todo & mas cuando las dos personas sienten lo mismo pase lo que pase_- espero que te agrade el capitulo subiré la conti pronto! ñ.ñ Arigatou & Sayonara!


	6. Una Dolorosa Verdad & Despedida

Aquí la continuación disfruten la subí pronto x3

* * *

**"Una Dolorosa Verdad & Despedida".**

Una hermosa rubia de ojos azules abrazo por la espalda a una pelirosa que caminaba tranquilamente por la Aldea sorprendiéndola.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Frente-**grito alegremente la rubia apretando un poco mas el abrazo.**

-Ino-**dijo sorprendida pero después de escuchar aquellas palabras de su amiga una sonrisa se poso en sus labios**-Arigatou-**poso sus manos sobre las de la rubia correspondiendo el cálido abrazo.**

-Kyaa que emoción ya tienes 16 años-**dijo emocionada separándose de ella**-aun que para tener esa edad tus pechos ni se notan-**dijo mirando fijamente los pechos de la pelirosa & tocándolos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.**

-Pervertida-**dijo la pelirosa completamente avergonzada con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro mientras se cubría sus pechos cruzándose de brazos.**

-Simplemente soy sincera-**junto el entrecejo**-pero bueno cambiando de tema que te parece si esta noche festejamos tu cumple en el bar con los demás-**sonrió picara.**

-Claro seria genial esa seria mi primera vez ahí que emoción.

-Pues claro ya que ahora eres mayor de edad-**dijo con obviedad la rubia.**

(_N/A:_ _Aclaro en esta historia cuando cumples 16 eres mayor de edad en vez de los 18_).

-Si bueno jejeje-**rió mientras se rascaba la nuca**-etoo tu que ya has entrado que tal es el ambiente-**pregunto curiosa.**

-Es genial la música, las bebidas & sobre todo los chicos que la mayoría están super sexis en verdad te vendría muy bien ir ahí.

-Genial entonces a que hora nos vemos.

-Que te parece a las 20:30.

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos esta noche-**sonrió**-me tengo que ir Tsunade-Shishou necesita su botella de Sake & si me tardo aun mas no viviré para contarlo-**dijo con algo de miedo al pensar en lo que su Shishou seria capaz.**

-Jejejeje-**rió divertida**-entonces nos vemos Sayonara-**se despido para seguir su camino a la Florería.**

Sakura sonrió mientras iba a dejar la botella de Sake a Tsunade que se encontraba trabajando en su despacho. Le había dado el día libre por ser su cumpleaños así que no tenia muchas cosas que hacer tan solo esperaba que pasaran las horas pronto para así encontrarse con los demás en el bar.

& efectivamente las horas habían pasado rápido ya que se había quedado dormida toda la tarde porque no tenia otra cosa que hacer.

Se levanto a las 19:40.

-Por Kami no tengo mucho tiempo para arreglarme-d**ijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama & dejaba el reloj de nuevo en la mesita de noche.**

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida, cuando termino salio enredada en una toalla & se arrimo a su armario para sacar la ropa que se pondría. Ya la había escogido era el regalo que le había dado Tsunade esa mañana.

Se vistió rápidamente ya que no quería llegar tarde por que luego Ino la regañaría & le diría un montón de cosas pero no era su culpa después de todo se quedo dormida, miro el reloj & se dio cuenta que aun faltaban 10 min., para la hora acordada sonrió victoriosa cuando estuvo lista en verdad había echo un nuevo récord.

(_N/A: Sakura traía un Short corto rosa, una blusa que le llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo manga larga color lila, con una pequeña flor en su cabello & varias cintas negras como __cinturones_).

Salio de su casa pero antes le aviso a su Madre que llegaría tarde & que no se preocupara para después dirigirse feliz al bar donde se encontraría a sus amigos ya que Ino le había dicho que ella se encargaría de avisarle a los demás.

Cuando entro Ino la estaba esperando en la entrada para llevarla donde se encontraba el resto cuando llegaron a la mesa observo que todos se encontraban ahí: Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru & Chouji. Aunque le hubiera gustado que también Naruto & Sasuke se encontraran ahí en ese día tan importante para ella pero sobre todo cierto ninja flojo & despreocupado que no había visto en todo el día cosa que la entristeció un poco ya que de seguro se había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Pero no quiso desanimarse ya que después de todo era su cumpleaños & sus amigos estaban con ella. Con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro agradeció las felicitaciones que le dieron para después sentarse en medio de Hinata e Ino mientras tanto Kiba & Lee fueron por algunas bebidas.

Sin saber que un peligris se encontraba cerca de su mesa observándola disimuladamente mientras fingía leer su libro Icha Icha & escuchaba los comentarios & risas de sus compañeros que lo acompañaban como siempre en aquel bar: Kurenai, Asuma & Gai. El sabia perfectamente que ahora era su cumpleaños numero 16 & también sabia que no la había felicitado pero simplemente no había podido a demás después de lo que haría mañana mucho menos quería acercarse a la pelirosa & esperaba por Kami que no lo odiara.

Mientras que en la mesa de la pelirosa ya todos tomaban, se divertían & reían alegremente excepto por la chica de cabello rosa que solo lo fingía ya que acababa de darse cuenta de que su Sensei se encontraba en el mismo bar que ella & parecía que aun no la había visto o la estaba ignorando no lo sabia pero lo que si tenia claro era que le dolía su comportamiento.

Una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Nee Saku-Chan hip nunca te había visto esa ropa es nueva hip-**pregunto una rubia que estaba un poco tomada & se encontraba aun lado de ella.**

-Hai Tsunade-shishou me la regalo hoy por mi cumpleaños.

-Eso es genial Sakura te miras muy linda-**dijo Hinata uniéndose a la conversación.**

-Arigatou tu también te miras muy bien esta noche lastima que Naruto no puede verte-**le guiño el ojo.**

-S..Sakura-**exclamo nerviosa la peliazul con un fuerte sonrojo en su lindo rostro.**

-Eres tan Kawaii Hina-Chan hip-**dijo Ino sonriendo.**

-Es verdad-**apoyo Sakura con una sonrisa tierna.**

-E-eh-**Hinata se avergonzó mas haciendo que las chicas sonrieran mucho mas por su inocencia.**

Sakura a cada rato miraba al peligris sentado en la otra mesa ella sabia muy bien que el ya la había visto sin embargo ni siquiera fue para acercarse a saludar o felicitarla & si eso era pedir mucho por lo menos le hubiera sonreído como siempre lo hacia pero no simplemente la ignoraba no sabia porque se comportaba de esa manera.

Su corazón le dolía demasiado pero se esforzaba por no hacerlo notar porque no quería preocupar a sus amigos así que intento olvidarse de su Sensei & disfrutar esa noche por lo que empezó a beber aun mas. Era la primera vez que tomaba sin embargo eso hizo que olvidara el dolor & la tristeza que sentía por culpa del Nin-Copia ahora se sentía mejor por lo que siguió tomando sin importarle que empezaba a emborracharse & que cierto peligris la miraba preocupado.

Pasaron las horas ella ya estaba borracha observo a sus amigos en el bar Ino estaba bailando con Shikamaru, Neji & Hinata se habían ido hace un buen rato, Lee bailaba con TenTen, mientras que Chouji comía sin parar & Kiba estaba inconsciente en el piso.

De repente un castaño algo atractivo se acerco a ella con una sonrisa seductora.

-Hola linda quieres bailar-**pregunto mirándola de arriba a bajo.**

-Claro-**acepto inconscientemente ya que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.**

-Perfecto-**su sonrisa se enancho.**

El castaño tomo su mano & la llevo hacia la pista de baile, una vez ahí el castaño puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirosa & tiro de ella hacia delante para pegar sus cuerpos mientras estos se movían al ritmo de la música.

Kakashi quien observaba todo estaba tratando de controlar la rabia & los celos que sentía al ver a la chica de esa manera con alguien mas pero todo intento de control desapareció cuando vio como el castaño se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la pelirosa que parecía no darse cuenta de ello. En un rápido movimiento llego hasta ellos & olvidándose de todo agarro a la chica de la muñeca tirando de ella hacia la salida ignorando por completo lo que el chico le gritaba.

Para Sakura todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar hasta que estuvieron fuera del bar.

-Porque hizo eso Sensei me estaba divirtiendo-**se quejo ella tratando de que la soltara pero solo logro que el apretara un poco mas el agarre pero sin llegar a las timarla.**

-Divirtiendo-**dijo con voz fría que hizo a la pelirosa temblar ligeramente**-estas borracha sera mejor que te lleve a casa-**& dicho esto empezó a caminar por las calles solitarias de la Aldea sin soltar a la chica.**

-Usted no es nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-Soy tu Sensei Sakura.

-Eso no es verdad hace tiempo que lo dejo de ser a demás ya ni siquiera me entrena cuando Tsunade-Shishou se encuentra ocupada.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Mentira usted me a estado evitando desde hace días.

El peligris no respondió & el resto del camino fue en silencio, cuando llegaron a casa de la pelirosa el la cargo para saltar al balcón & entrar a su habitación.

-Sera mejor que te duermas-**dijo el dejándola con cuidado sobre la cama & cuando la miro se dio cuenta de que tenia una mirada triste**-Sakura estas bien-**pregunto preocupado mirándola fijamente.**

-No claro que no estoy bien-**dijo en un susurro**-como voy a estar bien cuando usted ni siquiera se acordó que día era hoy & se la paso ignorándome.

-Sakura-**susurro al verla de esa manera & sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia** **la brazo con fuerza mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la parte del cuello oliendo así su delicioso aroma que tanto extrañaba**-Perdóname se que es un poco tarde pero Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Kakashi-**musito débilmente mientras correspondía el abrazo.**

El acaricio con ternura sus cabellos & su espalda.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato & después se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos.

Se miraron fijamente mientras sus cálidas respiraciones chocaban entre si & para sorpresa del peligris Sakura unió sus labios con los de el en un tierno beso que el correspondió gustoso.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se bajo la mascara profundizando así aquel beso que tanto anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo. La atrajo mas hacia el abrazándola por la cintura mientras que ella se abrazaba a su cuello.

La fue recostando poco a poco hasta quedar encima de ella para después bajar a su cuello dejando así unas pequeñas marcas de besos & mordidas calientes en el para asegurarse de que nadie mas se le acercara (_& aun que sonara egoísta no quería verla con alguien mas_).

-Ah-**suspiro la pelirosa**-Kakashi-**fue lo ultimo que pronuncio ya que después de eso se quedo profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

El la miro fijamente por ultima vez se veía simplemente hermosa, frágil e inocente una parte de el agradecía que se quedara dormida porque no quisiera imaginar lo que hubiera echo si hubiera continuado. A demás ella estaba tomada así que lo mas seguro es que mañana no recordaría nada. La miro un poco mas, le dio un tierno beso en la frente & se levanto. Se dio la media vuelta quedando así frente a la ventana & antes de saltar sin voltear a tras susurro.

-Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por lo que haré Sakura-**& sin mas salio & salto de techo en techo en dirección a su departamento.**

Sakura se despertó con una terrible resaca se levanto de la cama & observo que se encontraba en su habitación no recordaba como había llegado ahí lo ultimo que podía recordar fue que estaba en el bar hablando con las chicas & observando a su Sensei pero después nada.

Con un suspiro se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha & bajo.

Su Madre le preparo algo para la resaca & le regaño por no haberse moderado después de todo era la primera vez que tomaba & ella había aprendido su lección nunca mas volvería a beber tanto por Kami no sabia como Ino podía aguantar tanto.

Salio de su casa mientras caminaba recordó lo que había pasado en el bar & también recordó que Kakashi la había estado ignorando. Todo eso se acabo ya no se iba a quedar viendo como el la evitaba claro que no iría ahora mismo para aclarar lo que pasaba tenia que saber porque su cambio tal vez estaba enojado con ella si era así pediría disculpas aun que aun no sabia lo que pudo a ver echo para que se enojara.

Con esos pensamientos de dirigió al departamento de su Sensei.

Tenia ya un buen rato tocando la puerta pero nadie abría tampoco podía sentir su firma de Chakra por lo que pensó que tal vez no estaría ahí. Pero también se le hizo un poco extraño ya que aun era muy temprano.

*_Tal vez Tsunade-Shishou lo llamo_* pensó para ahora dirigirse a la Torre del Hokage.

Cuando estaba por llegar se topo a Ino fuera del hospital.

-Hey Sakura ayer te fuiste sin avisar-**le regaño un poco molesta.**

-Gomen yo tampoco recuerdo como llegue a casa-**contesto nerviosa.**

-Valla eso quiere decir que tomaste mucho-**comento burlona.**

-Si una horrible resaca tenia esta mañana.

-Bueno era obvio por ser la primera vez pero te acostumbras.

-No gracias no quiero acostumbrarme es horrible amanecer de ese modo.

-Que aburrida pero aun así te divertiste.

-Hai Arigatou me la pase genial

-Eso es bueno entonces nos vemos tengo turno en el Hospital.

-Sayonara Ino-Chan-**& sin mas retomo su camino a la Torre.**

Ahora se encontraba frente a la Hokage que tenia una botella de Sake en una mano & en la otra un pergamino.

-Que se te ofrece Sakura-**dijo la rubia sin dejar de leer el dichoso pergamino que sostenía.**

-Etoo pensé que usted sabia donde puedo encontrar a Kakashi-Sensei es que tengo que hablar con el-**hablo convencida.**

-Como-**la rubia la miro**-Sakura a caso el vago de Kakashi no te dijo nada.**  
**

-Decirme que-**ahora se encontraba bastante confundida no sabia de lo que hablaba Tsunade.**

-Esta mañana muy temprano partió a una misión.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida una misión pero el no se había despedido de ella tal vez solo era de dos o tres días si tenia que ser eso una misión corta por eso no se había despedido. Su cabeza era todo un lió en esos momentos.

-& cuando volverá-**pregunto aun confundida.**

Tsunade la miro fijamente ella tenia que saberlo tarde o temprano aunque aun no se explicaba porque el peligris no se había despedido de ella ya que se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos también le había sorprendido hace dos días cuando llego para pedirle una misión, no le dio explicaciones & ella le dio la misión que pensaba dársela a alguien mas pero Kakashi era mejor para ella.

-Sakura-**hizo una pequeña pausa que a la pelirosa se le hizo una eternidad**-Kakashi esta en una misión que tal vez no regrese en meses e incluso años.

Sakura quedo totalmente sorprendida ante aquellas palabras no lo podía creer.

Porque el se había ido sin despedirse, la había dejado sola de nuevo & tal vez esta vez para siempre sintió su corazón partirse en pedazos & las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Sakura-**susurro la Hokage preocupada por la expresión de su alumna.**

Pero ella no la escuchaba su dolor era tanto que nublaba todos sus sentidos.

Salio corriendo de ahí sin importarle que la Hokage le gritaba preocupada corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que el cielo se había cubierto de nubes negras que avisaba que en cualquier momento caería una tormenta a ella no le importo tan solo se dirigió al bosque & siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras agarraba su pecho que le dolía demasiado & sus lagrimas caían como cascadas por sus ojos.

Llego hasta el Valle del Fin ya no pudo mas & se dejo caer de rodillas en cuanto lo hizo el agua de la lluvia callo sobre ella empapando la por completo pero a ella no le importo ni siquiera sentía como las gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente sobre su piel no el dolor que sentía en su pecho en esos momentos era mucho mas fuerte que el agua fría de la lluvia.

-Porque-**grito con todas sus fuerzas**-Porque-**volvió a repetir solo que ahora un poco mas débil.**

Ahora entendía todo ella en verdad estaba enamorada de Kakashi su inner tenia razón al igual que Hinata entonces recordó lo que su inner le había dicho el día anterior.

**Flashback.**

-No daré mas vueltas que contigo tengo que ir directo al grano-**dijo su inner rodando los ojos**-lo que pasa es que estas enamorada de tu Sensei-**grito emocionada.**

-Aaah-**exclamo sorprendida**-estas loca claro que no.

-Claro que si es por eso que sientes eso cada vez que lo vez & también por eso te duele que Él te ignore.

-No eso no puede ser verdad déjame en paz inner NO estoy enamorada de Kakashi-Sensei.

-Bien me voy pero espero que no te des cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde-**dijo enojada.**

-De que hablas-**interrogo confusa.**

Pero su inner no contesto.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Cuando sea demasiado tarde-**le susurro a la nada con todo el dolor que sentía en cada una de las palabras que pronuncio.**

Era una tonta lo había perdido por ser débil & todo por no querer hablar antes con el & aclarar todo no tuvo que esperar hasta este día cuando el se fue. Otra persona a la que perdía & ella no pudo hacer nada.

-Aaaaah Como Me Odio-**grito con todas sus fuerzas**-& Odio Ser Tan Débil-**siguió solo que su voz poco a poco iba bajando conforme pronunciaba las palabras**-Prometo No volver A Ser Débil-**fue lo ultimo que susurro antes de caer inconsciente mientras la lluvia seguía callendo fuertemente sobre ella.**

* * *

_Continuara...!_

La conti pronto espero sus comentarios Sayonara Minna-San!^^


	7. Dolor, Tristeza, Preocupación

Bien aquí la conti pronto como les dije XD

* * *

**"Dolor, Tristeza, Preocupación".**

Tsunade miraba el Monte de los Kages por la ventana de su despacho estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en cierta pelirosa que no había visto desde hace dos días cosa que se le hacia un poco extraño pero aun así no quería molestarla ya que sospechaba que aun seguía triste por la noticia que le había dado sobre cierto Shinobi vago aunque jamas imagino esa reacción por parte de ella.

Cuando le había dicho que Kakashi no volvería en meses o años se preocupo demasiado ya que vio en sus ojos miles de sentimientos & sensaciones que jamas había visto antes en ella ni siquiera cuando el Uchiha se había ido de la Aldea.

Había estado triste pero sin embargo no había desaparecido como lo había echo ahora aun que ella estaba segura que lo mas seguro es que se encontraría en su cuarto llorando o tal vez molesta con el peligris solo esperaba que pronto se la pasara & volviera a ser la Sakura de siempre.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios.

No le gustaba ver triste a su alumna ya que le había cogido mucho cariño desde que la conoció hasta el punto de verla como la hija que nunca tuvo pero siempre había deseado tener.

Un Anbu apareció de repente haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Que es lo que pasa Yamato-**pregunto la rubia mirando al Anbu frente a ella.**

-Nos acaba de llegar un mensaje del equipo de Haruno-San-**explico entregándole un pergamino.**

-Entiendo puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso Hokage-Sama-**& desapareció en una nube de humo.**

Tsunade abrió el pergamino & comenzó a leer mientras lo hacia sus ojos se empezaron a abrir por la sorpresa & se humedecieron un poco. No podía creer lo que leía el Padre de Sakura había muerto para proteger a su equipo & al mismo tiempo poder cumplir la misión con éxito por lo visto nadie pudo reconocer al asesino ya que huyo después de haber matado a Haruno-San & su equipo lo encontró muerto.

Trato de controlar sus emociones Haruno-San siempre fue un excelente ninja Sakura lo admiraba demasiado era su ejemplo a seguir definitivamente esta noticia no le vendría nada bien & aun mas en el estado que se encontraba en estos momentos así que decidió ir ella misma a su casa & hablar con ella & su Madre ya que si las citaba en su despacho lo mas seguro es que Sakura se negaría a venir.

-Shizune-**Grito la Hokage.**

Una linda pelinegra entro por la puerta después de algunos minutos.

-Hai Tsunade-Sama-**pregunto la morena.**

-Necesito que te hagas cargo mientras no estoy tengo un asunto que resolver-**ordeno ella mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.**

-Pero Tsunade-Sama tiene papeles que firmar.

-Lo hago mas tarde.

-Demo...-

-Shizune-**la miro**-necesito hablar de un asusto importante & delicado con Sakura & su Madre así que necesito que estés a cargo mientras regreso.

-Pasa algo malo con Sakura.

-Te lo diré cuando regrese ya e perdido mucho tiempo.

Sin mas Tsunade salio & se dirigió a la casa de la pelirosa.

Mientras que a Shizune no le quedo de otra que empezar el trabajo mientras la rubia regresaba aun que se le hacia raro que ella vaya en persona en vez de citarlas aquí eso la empezaba a preocupar & esperaba por Kami que no fuera nada malo.

La Hokage se encontraba frente a la puerta de la residencia Haruno toco un par de veces pero nadie abría ni siquiera se escuchaba algún ruido desde adentro eso se le hizo extraño ya que deberían estar en casa un extraño presentimiento le llego en esos momentos.

Agarro el pomo de la puerta & giro de el comprobando así que estaba abierta & sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió & un aire frió la recibió causándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Con cuidado fue entrando & comenzó a revisar el piso de abajo la sala, cocina, baño, pero nada su preocupación aumento & mas porque desde que llego ese extraño presentimiento de que ocurría algo no la dejaba en paz & la atmósfera fría del lugar no ayudaba mucho.

Tratando de calmarse subió al segundo piso & abrió la primera puerta, por las cosas & colores redujo que era el cuarto de su alumna se le hizo raro no verla ahí & pensó que tal vez se encontraría en alguna otra habitación que faltaba.

Abrió la segunda puerta pero tampoco había nadie supuso que ese era el cuarto de huéspedes solo le faltaba una puerta & por alguna razón un miedo se instalo en su pecho.

Tratando de controlarse así misma abrió lentamente la puerta & cuando lo hizo un escalofrió la volvió a recorrer entera para después quedar en estado de shock.

Ahí frente a ella se encontraba la Señora Haruno sobre un charco de su propia sangre se llevo ambas manos a la boca para callar un grito de horror no sabia lo que pasaba primero se entero de que Haruno-San había muerto & ahora la Señora Haruno también. Pero Sakura no se encontraba en casa entonces donde demonios estaba.

*_& si el culpable de todo esto la secuestro_* pensó con miedo.

Tenia que encontrarla cuanto antes & comprobar que estaba a salvo.

Salio de la residencia Haruno para así dirigirse rápidamente a la Torre del Hokage tratando de que sus emociones no salieran a flote pero aun así el miedo & la preocupación se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos color marrón sin poder evitarlo.

A Shizune le faltaba poco para acabar con todos esos papeles que tenia que firmar Tsunade ahora entendía porque la Hokage se quejaba tanto.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente sorprendiéndola & asustandola pero cuando vio que se trataba de la rubia se calmo un poco aunque la calma se fue como llego al ver los ojos de su maestra.

-Tsunade-Sama pasa algo-**pregunto preocupada.**

-Shizune manda al grupo Anbu de Yamato a la casa de Sakura para que investiguen la muerte de la Señora Haruno-**tras escuchar eso la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida & se llevo una mano a la boca**-también quiero al equipo de Gai, Asuma & Kurenai en mi oficina lo mas rápido posible-**continuo ignorando la reacción de la pelinegra ya que no era momento de explicar lo sucedido lo primero era encontrar a la pelirosa.**

-Hai-**dijo la morena entendiendo que la rubia no le daría mas explicaciones por el momento.**

Salio del despacho de la Hokage para informarle a Yamato & a su equipo que fueran a la residencia Haruno para hacer investigaciones sobre lo ocurrido cuando lo hizo se dirigió a buscar a cada uno de los integrantes de los equipos que dijo Tsunade para avisarles que la rubia los esperaba en su despacho ahora mismo.

Tsunade estaba en su silla bebiendo Sake para tratar de tranquilizarse después de esperar media hora todos los equipos estuvieron presentes.

-Antes que nada quiero preguntarles algo-**los miro fijamente a todos**-hace cuanto que miraron a Sakura.

Un pequeño silencio se formo en la sala para después ser interrumpido por la Yamanaka.

-Yo hable con ella hace dos días-**respondió la rubia**-ocurre algo Tsunade-Sama.

La Hokage miro a la rubia frente a ella.

*_hace dos días exactamente fue cuando recibió la noticia del vago & desapareció_* pensó.

-Ino-**la miro fijamente**-dime exactamente de lo que hablaron Sakura & tu hace dos días & que no se te ocurra guardar o pasarte algún detalle.

-Hai-**dijo algo nerviosa por la mirada de la Sannin pero a la vez curiosa por esas preguntas**-fue cuando me dirigía en la mañana al Hospital porque me tocaba turno me tope con ella hablamos sobre la noche en el bar & después nos despedimos la vi dirigirse hacia ca por lo que imagine que le mando a llamar-**termino con un dedo en su barbilla**-pasa algo Tsunade-Sama-**pregunto de nuevo curiosa.**

*_Si Ino había hablado con ella antes de recibir la noticia eso quiere decir que tal vez ella desapareció ese mismo día_* pensó bastante preocupada.

-Tienen una misión-**dijo la rubia ignorando de nuevo la pregunta de la Yamanaka**-Sakura desapareció aun no estoy segura desde cuando pero lo mas probable que desde hace dos días-**los presentes se sorprendieron ante lo dicho**-búsquenla por todo el bosque & esperemos que este en Konoha porque si no eso quiere decir que la secuestraron.

-Demo-**intervino una tímida peliazul**-porque Sakura-**pregunto preocupada.**

-Aun no lo se Hinata ahí muchas cosas que no entiendo-**dijo la Hokage mientras masajeaba su cien**-sera mejor que se den prisa & la encuentren.

-Hai-**dijeron al mismo tiempo para después salir.**

Cuando todos llegaron a las puertas de la Aldea se dirigieron por diferentes direcciones en el bosque en busca de la pelirosa.

Todos esperaban que la chica se encontrara por algún lugar del bosque & que no estuviera secuestrada como según sospechaba Tsunade.

Ya llevaban algunas horas buscando pero aun no la podían encontrar cosa que les empezaba a preocupar & aun mas a Hinata e Ino.

El equipo de Asuma estaba llegando a los limites del País del Fuego donde se encontraba el Valle del Fin cosa que los preocupaba demasiado si Sakura no estaba ahí lo mas seguro es que la Hokage tenia razón.

Con todas la esperanzas el equipo empezó a buscar en el lugar.

-La encontré-**grito la rubia mientras corría hacia la pelirosa seguida de su equipo**-Sakura-**exclamo con preocupación al verla inconsciente, con su ropa pegada & llena de lodo seco junto con su cabello & piel.**

Ino rápidamente se acerco a revisarla para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien & para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado fría, sus labios era de un color lila, su piel pálida & temblaba ligeramente también tenia fiebre alta & su corazón latía débilmente.

Los ojos de la Yamanaka se llenaron de lagrimas al verla en ese estado & no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente.

-Ino-**dijo Shikamaru poniendo una mano en su hombro**-tenemos que llevarla al Hospital.

La rubia asintió ya que sabia que el tenia razón & con las lagrimas aun resbalando por su hermoso rostro se separo poco a poco de ella.

Shikamaru tomo en brazos a la pelirosa para después dirigirse a su equipo.

-Alguien tiene que avisar a los demás que hemos encontrado a Sakura-**musito aburrido.**

-Yo iré-**dijo Chouji a lo que la rubia le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que el correspondió para después marcharse ya que entendía que Ino no se quería apartar de la chica.**

Mientras que Shikamaru e Ino saltaban de rama en rama en dirección al Hospital.

Llegaron rápidamente & se alegraron de que Tsunade se encontrara ahí.

La Hokage le indico al pelinegro que la siguiera mientras el le explicaba donde la encontraron.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación el la recostó con cuidado en la camilla blanca para después salir.

La rubia no perdió tiempo & rápidamente la empezó a tratar le agradecía tanto a Kami que pudieran encontrar a Sakura & que su sospecha no fuera verdad.

Se imagino que la chica había estado en el Valle del Fin desde que salio corriendo de su despacho a demás recordaba que ese día había caído una fuerte tormenta por eso se encontraba en esas condiciones lo bueno es que el equipo de Asuma la encontró a tiempo porque si no tal vez le hubiera pasado algo peor.

No tenia ni idea de que sufriría tanto por la partida del peligris sospechaba que tal vez era porque se habían vuelto muy unidos desde que el había regresado a la Aldea & ahora no quería ni imaginar como seria su reacción cuando se enterara de que sus padres habían muerto a demás aun estaba la misteriosa muerte de la Señora Haruno.

*_Quien pudo a verla matado era un simple civil ni siquiera era un ninja como Haruno-San_* pensó.

Todo era tan confuso solo espera que Sakura no lo tomara como tomo la noticia de Kakashi o aun peor.

Termino de curarla ya solo necesitaba descansar la miro por ultima vez para después salir & avisarles a los demás que ella se encontraba bien.

-Tsunade-Sama como esta Sakura-**pregunto Ino preocupada con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.**

-Ya se encuentra mejor solo necesita descansar.

-Podemos verla-**pregunto Hinata también preocupada.**

-Esta bien los demás ya pueden irse.

& sin mas la Hokage se fue a su despacho tenia que arreglar varias cosas a demás de su trabajo.

Hinata e Ino entraron a la habitación & encontraron a la chica durmiendo tranquilamente un suspiro salio de sus labios al ver que se encontraba mejor como les había dicho Tsunade.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos todo estaba oscuro así que imagino que era de noche a pesar de la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación parecida a la del Hospital.

*_Seguro me encontraron & me trajeron aquí_* pensó & de repente recordó todo lo que había pasado como si se le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría por todo el cuerpo.

Llevo una mano a la altura del corazón & apretó fuertemente el dolor había regresado solo que esta vez era mucho mas fuerte & doloroso que antes.

-Kakashi me mentiste-**musito débilmente a la nada**-te fuiste de nuevo & me dejaste sola.

Entonces recordó lo que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente aquella vez que se entero que el peligris se había ido.

**Flashback.**

-Cuando sea demasiado tarde-**le susurro a la nada con todo el dolor que sentía en cada una de las palabras que pronuncio.**

Era una tonta lo había perdido por ser débil & todo por no querer hablar antes con el & aclarar todo no tuvo que esperar hasta este día cuando el se fue. Otra persona a la que perdía & ella no pudo hacer nada.

-Aaaaah Como Me Odio-**grito con todas sus fuerzas**-& Odio Ser Tan Débil-**siguió solo que su voz poco a poco iba bajando conforme pronunciaba las palabras**-Prometo No volver A Ser Débil-**fue lo ultimo que susurro antes de caer inconsciente mientras la lluvia seguía callendo fuertemente sobre ella.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Es verdad prometí no volver a ser débil nunca mas-**susurro para volver a cerrar los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida.**

El ruido de la puerta abrirse la hizo despertar dándose cuenta de que ya era de día por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

-Veo que ya estas despierta-**dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa**-como te encuentras.

Pero ella no contesto & la rubia no miro nada en su rostro ni ojos parecía una muñeca de trapo.

-Sakura-**musito preocupada pero la chica no decía ninguna palabra & no miraba nada en especial**-sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos al no saber donde estabas-**le regaño suavemente.**

-Cuando saldré de aquí-**hablo por fin con voz suave pero su rostro seguía igual.**

La Hokage suspiro & la miro aun no sabia si debía decirle lo de sus padres en el estado que se encontraba pero ella tenia que saberlo ademas era mejor si le decía ahora mismo ya que así podía llegar a evitar que hiciera algo como tratar de huir como la ultima vez.

-Sakura mírame-**pero la chica no se movía por lo que la rubia tomo con cuidado su mentón para hacer que la mirara**-tengo que decirte algo-**siguió ella tratando de calmar sus emociones**-tus padres-**hizo una pausa mas larga de lo que pensaba pero la pelirosa ni se inmutaba**-Sakura tus padres están muertos-**susurro para abrazarla con fuerza esperando a que ella se desahogara.**

Pero la pelirosa no hacia nada ella había escuchado claramente lo que dijo la Hokage & su dolor había aumentado considerablemente pero sus lagrimas se habían sacado & el dolor se había vuelto demasiado fuerte que la estaba matando poco a poco por dentro aun que por fuera no lo demostrara.

-Sakura-**susurro Tsunade separándose un poco de ella al ver que no hacia nada & se sorprendió al encontrar que el rostro apacible de la chica no había cambiado**-si quieres llorar, desahogarte hazlo no te guardes nada pequeña-**la rubia la siguió mirando una fuerte preocupación la invadió al verla tan tranquila esa no era la alumna que conocía tal vez eran demasiadas emociones para ella**-te dejare descansar un poco al rato volveré para asegurarme de que te encuentres bien-**la miro por ultima vez para después salir sabiendo que a lo mejor ella quería estar sola para poder asumir todo.**

La pelirosa seguía en la misma posición & mirando a la nada ella ya estaba muerta en esos momentos el dolor que sintió después de enterarse que sus padres habían muerto la termino por matar desde ahora ella no volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

_Continuara...!_

Que les pareció? triste nee pobre de Sakura-San :c

Pronto la continuación espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero sus comentarios!ñ.ñ

Sayonara^^


	8. El Regreso De Naruto Uzumaki!

Minna-San lamento la demora! T-T Me había quedado si imaginación & tuve algunos problemas pero ya todo bien! Prometo no volver a desaparecer tanto tiempo gomene! T.T Pero aquí esta la continuación que espero disfruten! ñ.ñ

* * *

**"El Regreso De Naruto Uzumaki".**

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde lo ocurrido con Sakura. En ese largo tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado en Ella. Cada vez que sus amigos se acercaban para apoyarla & animarla sobre todo Hinata e Ino. Sakura se comportaba de una manera distante & fría.

Definitivamente ya no era la Sakura que todos conocían.

Tsunade le había aconsejado que se tomara un tiempo para descansar, pero Sakura se negó & pidió que la siguiera entrenando como de costumbre. Tsunade tenia que admitir que la chica fue mejorando bastante rápido para un tiempo demasiado corto & no sabia si eso era para bien o para mal. Solo esperaba que Sakura volviera a ser la misma de antes ya que todos estaban muy preocupados por Ella.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de las puertas de la Aldea se acercaba un hombre de unos 52 años, cabello blanco, con dos rayas rojas al comienzo del nivel de sus ojos hasta acabar la barbilla & ojos color negro como la noche. A su lado le acompañaba un joven de unos 16 años, alto, rubio & de hermosos ojos azules. Ambos venían muy emocionados ya que muy pronto llegarían a su querida Aldea. Sobre todo un rubio hiperactivo quien parecía estar dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

-Tranquilo Naruto ya estamos por llegar-**Hablo con calma el mayor con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.**

-Lose Ero-Sennin pero ya quiero llegar para ver de nuevo a todos-**Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes**-Sobre todo quiero saber como esta Sakura-Chan-**Dijo aun mas animado.**

-Ya estamos por llegar... Mira desde aquí se pueden ver las puertas de la Aldea-**Dijo Jiraiya señalando hacia al frente.**

Naruto rápidamente volteo hacia donde apuntaba el peliblanco & al darse cuenta de que este tenia razón sus hermosos ojos azules se iluminaron. Sin darle tiempo al mayor de hablar salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la entrada & a Jiraiya no le quedo de otra mas que seguirlo por lo que también comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo.

Rápidamente llegaron a las puertas donde se encontraron con dos hombres. Uno de ellos tenia el cabello castaño que le tapaba su ojo derecho, moreno & ojos como la noche. A su lado lo acompañaba su compañero de cabello negro, con una venda cruzando en medio de su nariz, tez blanca & ojos como la noche. Ambos se encontraban con una sonrisa en los labios al ver a los recién llegados.

-Cuando tiempo a pasado-**Hablo el castaño sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro**-Has crecido mucho Naruto.

-Es verdad-**Apoyo su compañero pelinegro**-Ahora pareces mucho mas maduro.

-Jejeje-**Rió el rubio un poco nervioso por el alago**-Gracias chicos ustedes no han cambiado nada ¡Dattebayo!-**Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa.**

-No se dejen engañar por su apariencia chicos-**Hablo el peliblanco divertido**-Aun sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre.

Tras decir aquello los tres hombres comenzaron a reírse logrando así molestar al rubio.

-Eso no es verdad Ero-Sennin-**Chillo enojado el oji azul**-Me he vuelto muy fuerte durante todo este tiempo ¡Dattebayo!-**Se defendió con orgullo.**

-Si como digas-**Dijo Jiraiya aun divertido por la cara del rubio**-Bueno nosotros nos vamos que tenemos que informarle a Tsunade que hemos vuelto-**Comento mientras entraba por las puertas de la Aldea a paso tranquilo**-Vamos Naruto-**Apresuro al chico.**

-Hai-**Grito alegremente**-Nos vemos luego.. Izumo, Kotetsu-**Se despidió para después alcanzar al Sannin.**

-Nos vemos-**Se despidieron al insomnio.**

-Hey Kotetsu-**Dijo el castaño llamando la atención de su compañero.**

-Que pasa-**Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.**

-Como crees que reaccione Naruto con la noticia-**Comento viendo como Jiraiya & Naruto desaparecían a la distancia.**

-No lose-**Suspiro levantando la mirada hacia el cielo**-Pero conociéndolo no lo tomara para nada bien.

-Tienes razón-**Lo apoyo Izumo.**

-Sera mejor que seguimos con nuestro trabajo-**El castaño asintió & ambos se fueron a seguir vigilando las puertas de la Aldea.**

Mientras tanto en la Torre del Hokage.

La puerta de la oficina de la rubia se abrió de repente sorprendiéndola por completo.

-Oba-Chan ya estamos de regreso ¡Dattebayo!-**Grito un sonriente rubio mientras entraba a la oficina con un peliblanco siguiéndolo de cerca & con una gota resbalando detrás de su cabeza.**

-NARUTO-**Grito una furiosa rubia con llamas en sus ojos**-Te eh dicho miles de veces que no me llames vieja & no entres de esa manera a mi oficina.

-Tranquila Tsunade-**Trato de tranquilizarla el mayor**-Ya conoces a Naruto.

-Ero-Sennin tiene razón-**Apoyo el oji azul sin saber a que se referían.**

-Bueno creo que tienes razón-**La Hokage volvió a tomar asiento al ver que a pesar de que el rubio había crecido seguía siendo el mismo Baka que todos conocían**-& bien que tal el viaje-**Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.**

-Genial me eh echo bastante fuerte en todo este tiempo que a pasado-**Exclamo Naruto muy feliz mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

-Me alegra escuchar eso-**La sonrisa de la rubia creció un poco mas.**

En ese momento fue que Jiraiya noto algo raro en el comportamiento de Tsunade. Estaba por preguntarle que si había pasado algo pero la voz del rubio lo interrumpió.

-Yo me voy que muero por volver a ver a Sakura-Chan-**Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron mientras un sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas.**

El chico estaba por salir a toda prisa pero la voz de la mujer frente a ellos lo detuvo.

-Espera Naruto tengo algo muy importante que informarte sobre Sakura-**Al decir esto tanto el peliblanco como el rubio notaron algo raro en la voz de la Hokage cosa que los hizo preocuparse.**

-Oba-Chan que es lo que le pasa a Sakura-Chan-**Ahora Naruto se encontraba bastante preocupado era la primera vez que veía a la rubia de esa manera.**

Mientras tanto Tsunade no sabia muy bien por donde comenzar esos últimos 4 meses habían sido una tortura llena de angustia & preocupación hacia la pelirosa quien ya no era la misma Sakura que todo conocían. Ya no era aquella niña sonriente, tímida, llena de confianza pero sobre todo amor hacia todos sus compañeros. No era como si esa Sakura jamas hubiese existido ya que ahora era fría & distante, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que los caracterizaba & sobre todo aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su rostro desapareció. Como desearía que todo eso fuera una pesadilla & nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera real pero aun que mas lo deseara ella era la Hokage de la Aldea por lo que no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones por mas que le doliera tenia que ser fuerte por el bien de Sakura.

-Tsunade-**La voz preocupada de Jiraiya la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.**

-Perdón lo que pasa es que no se por donde comenzar-**Aclaro la rubia mientras se frotaba la cien.**

-Oba-Chan por favor dígame que es lo que le pasa a Sakura-Chan-**Insistió el rubio aun mas preocupado que antes.**

-Naruto-**Comenzó la rubia un poco mas tranquila**-Hace cuatro meses atrás los padres de Sakura fueron asesinados misteriosamente.

Aquella noticia sorprendió a los presentes & aun mas al chico ya que nunca se espero aquello.

-¡Nani! Que fue lo que paso-**Pregunto alterado**-Tengo que ver a Sakura-Chan tengo que saber como esta-**Dijo el rubio dispuesto a salir corriendo para buscar a su amiga pero la voz de la rubia lo detuvo de nuevo.**

-Aun no se lo que paso-**Explico mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños**-Tengo a un grupo Anbu investigando pero aun no encuentran ninguna pista-**Se levanto de su lugar para caminar hacia la ventana & observar la Aldea**-Escucha muy bien lo que te diré ahora Naruto & espero que lo tomes con calma-**Tsunade suspiro & volteo para mirar al rubio quien la miraba fijamente con unos ojos llenos de preocupación-**Sakura es..-**Las palabras murieron en su boca esto era demasiado difícil siempre supo que este momento llegaría pero al ver al oji azul de esa manera hacia que sus hermosos ojos color miel comenzaran a inundarse de lagrimas.**

-Por Kami que es lo que pasa con Sakura-Chan-**Dijo desesperada mente el rubio ya que al ver a la rubia en ese estado no indicaba nada bueno.**

-Sakura ahora es un miembro del Anbu-**Soltó rápidamente mientras miraba hacia otra parte.**

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de la rubia entro en shock esa noticia lo había dejado atónito. Sakura aquella niña linda & adorable que conocía ahora era un miembro del Anbu. Eso no podía ser debía haber una equivocación.

*_Eso es debe ser un error_* Pensaba el rubio tratando de negar la realidad.

-No bromees con eso Oba-Chan-**Dijo Naruto aun en estado de shock.**

-Jamas haría una broma de ese tipo-**El rubio miro a la mujer frente a el & al ver las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas se dio cuenta de la realidad.**

Sin decir nada salio disparado por la ventana, Jiraiya & Tsunade no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo a tiempo. El peliblanco al ver a la rubia en ese estado la abrazo ya que comprendía que Tsunade amaba a la pelirosa como su propia hija. La Sannin al verse reconfortada entre los brazos de su amigo solo atino a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras dejaba que toda la tristeza que había acumulado en esos últimos 4 meses salieran por primera vez.

Naruto saltaba por los tejados a toda velocidad se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amiga tenia que verla & sobre todo hablar con ella solo así aceptaría lo que le acababa de decir Tsunade ya que aun no lo podía creer. Cuando llego toco varias veces pero al parecer no se encontraba nadie en casa por lo que decidió ir a ver a Ino a ver si ella sabia algo. Cuando llego a la Florería se encontró con una hermosa rubia quien se encontraba regando las flores con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ino-**La nombrada levanto el rostro al escuchar que la llamaban & se sorprendió al ver al rubio frente a ella después de tanto tiempo sin saber de el.**

-Naruto-**Exclamo sorprendida & en ese momento la imagen de su mejor amiga llego a su mente por lo que inevitablemente abrazo al chico frente a ella sorprendiéndolo por el repentino acto de la chica**-Baka donde has estado en este tiempo cuando Sakura mas te necesitaba-**Lo que le dijo Ino fue suficiente para despertar de aquel sueño que se había echo creer & volver a la horrible realidad que tanto le costaba aceptar-**¿Por que le tuvo que pasar algo así? ¿Por que tuvo que cambiar tanto?-**Preguntaba la rubia mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte a el & las lagrimas salían como cascadas por sus hermosos ojos azules.**

Naruto solo atino a corresponder el abrazo sintiéndose impotente por no haber estado ahí cuando Sakura mas lo necesitaba, sintió como unas pequeñas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas & apretó los puños fuertemente.

*_Definitivamente tengo que hablar con ella_* Pensó el rubio mientras apretaba aun mas los puños.

-Ino a donde se encuentra Sakura-**El rubio la separo un poco para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.**

-Ella se encuentra en una misión Anbu con su nuevo equipo-**Murmuro con voz quebrada.**

Naruto suspiro molesto definitivamente cuando la pelirosa volviera de esa dichosa misión la aria recapacitar & dejar el dichoso Anbu, pero sobre todo que fuera la Sakura que todos conocían.

Después de que Ino se calmara Naruto se despidió & se fue a comer algo de ramen bastante deprimido por la noticia que acaba de confirmar.

En Ichiraku se encontró con varios de sus amigos por lo que charlo un rato con ellos pero la oji jade nunca salio de sus pensamientos. Cuando se hizo de noche todos se despidieron & se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras tanto en las puertas de la Aldea se podían divisar tres figuras que entraban con sus trajes manchados de sangre.

-Yo me encargare del resto ustedes pueden retirarse-**Dijo el capitán por lo que los otros dos asintieron & se fueron por diferentes lugares.**

Una hermosa pelirosa se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, su ropa traía algunos rasguños pero nada grave & su uniforme tenia manchas de sangre del enemigo.

Cuando la oji jade tomo el pomo de su puerta sintió una sensación demasiado familiar que jamas olvidaría.

-Naruto-**Susurro a la nada mirando a la enorme luna que se encontraba arriba de ella adornada con miles de estrellas al rededor.**

-Sakura-Chan-**Murmuro un soñoliento rubio entre sueños mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama.**

-Ummm... Sakura-**Suspiro un peligris mientras observaba la enorme luna frente a el & se acomodaba mejor en la rama de un árbol.**

_Continuara...! _

* * *

Eso fue todo el próximo capitulo lo prometo mas emocionante & sobre todo lo subiré mas pronto! Nos vemos espero que les guste hasta la próxima! ñ.ñ & gomen creo que fue demasiado corto este cap! D; prometo que el próximo sera mas lago! ;D


	9. Decisiones

Volví -w-

Aquí les dejo la continuación & les quiero avisar que al final del capitulo comentare algo super importante por lo que espero que lo lean para que estén enterados ;3

Ahora si comencemos owo

**"Decisiones".**

-Matte Sakura-Chan-**Grito un sonriente rubio mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar a una bella pelirosa que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la Aldea.**

-Naruto-**Susurro sin rastro de sorpresa en su rostro.**

-Por fin te encuentro-**Se quejo haciendo un adorable puchero**-Llevo toda la mañana buscándote-**Le reprocho.**

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer-**Contesto simplemente.**

-& cuales son esas cosas tan importantes-**Pregunto con mucha curiosidad.**

-No tiene nada que ver contigo-**Dijo cortante provocando que el rubio se sorprendiera demasiado por su forma de contestarle**-Ahora debo irme-**& se dispuso a marcharse pero Él se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.**

-Que es lo que pasa contigo Sakura-Chan-**Pregunto con deje de tristeza.**

-No me pasa nada-**Contesto rápidamente**-Soy la Sakura de siempre-**& se alejo un poco del oji azul.**

-Mentira-**Le reprocho**-La Sakura-Chan que conocía jamas hablaría de esa forma-**Le recordó**-Tampoco me trataría tan fríamente como tu lo estas haciendo-**Sus bellos ojos azules se encontraban verdaderamente tristes al ver a su amiga de esa manera.**

-Tengo que irme-**Le aclaro ignorando por completo su comentario anterior.**

-Sakura-Chan-**Murmuro con mucha tristeza observando como su mejor amiga saltaba de techo en techo desapareciendo por completo de su vista.**

-Na..Naruto-Kun-**Pregunto una tímida voz a sus espaldas.**

-Hinata-**Se pregunto un poco sorprendido al mirarla.**

-No sabia que ya estabas en la Aldea-**Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo & tratando de hacer que su nerviosismo no se notara.**

-Eh! Si ayer por la tarde llegue-**Aclaro con tristeza por la anterior platica que había tenido con la oji jade.**

-Veo que ya te has encontrado con Sakura-**Susurro, con algo de tristeza & preocupación en su voz.**

-Si-**Murmuro con aquel semblante triste**-Ino tenia razón Sakura-Chan a cambiado.

Hinata observo como Naruto bajaba la cabeza & apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ella sabia perfectamente como se sentía el rubio en esos momentos, después de todo ella se sentía igual & aun peor al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a la pelirosa.

-Na..Naruto-Kun-**Lo llamo en voz baja mientras tomaba su mano haciendo que el rubio levantara la mirada para observarla**-Veras que todo estará bien-**Lo reconforto**-Definitivamente aremos que Sakura vuelva a ser la de siempre-**Sonó segura transmitiendo así también la seguridad en el oji azul, quien al escuchar aquellas palabras una enorme sonrisa decoro su rostro. **

-Gracias Hinata-**Tomo mejor la mano de la chica entre la suya & la apretó suavemente provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la oji perla**-Pero sabes aun tengo muchas preguntas sobre el comportamiento de Sakura-Chan-**Comento dudoso.**

-S..Si lo deseas Na..Naruto-Kun yo te puedo explicar lo que se-**Se ofreció la chica mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para no desmallarse ahí mismo.**

-En serio-**Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron de alegría**-Arigatou Hinata, que te parece si vamos por algo de ramen & ahí me cuentas todo-**No espero respuesta por parte de la chica & salio corriendo hacia Ichiraku.**

(_N/A; Prácticamente llevaba a Hinata arrastrando ya que recuerden que seguían tomados de la mano XD_)

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba frente a una hermosa rubia, de ojos color miel & grandes atributos.

-Pasa algo Sakura-**Interrogo la Hokage mientras observaba algunos papeles que se encontraban regados sobre su escritorio.**

-Vengo a solicitar una misión clase S en solitario-**Fue directo al grano sorprendiendo a la rubia quien levanto rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación.**

-Estas consiente de lo que me estas pidiendo-**Su voz se notaba algo enojada & como no si después de todo la chica frente a ella no le pedía cualquier tipo de misión, si no una de clase S & lo peor no era eso si no que pensaba tomar dicha misión sola.**

-Totalmente-**Contesto sin dudarlo.**

-No puedes Sakura-**Exclamo convencida mientras clavaba su puño sobre la mesa provocando un gran agujero. Pero esta vez la pelirosa ni se inmutó como otras veces lo hacia. **

-Estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para realizar la-**Siguió con aquel semblante serio que tanto la caracterizaba.**

-Tal vez pero no sola-**Le aclaro tratando de tranquilizarse.**

-& según usted porque-**Pregunto de forma retadora sorprendiendo a la Hokage por sus palabras.**

-Bu..Bue..Bueno-**Titubeó ya que se había quedado sin argumentos. Después de todo la chica frente a ella se encontraba 100% calificada para hacer una misión de clase S en solitario pero aun así no quería aceptarlo.**

-Hokage-Sama no quiero ser grosera-**Inquiero con voz fría ya que en verdad le estaba comenzando a fastidiar que la siguieran creyendo débil.**

Tsunade suspiro, tenia que reconocer que la chica tenia toda la razón pero aun así no estaba completamente segura.

No quería aceptar la realidad.

-Mañana te daré mi respuesta -**& sin mas siguió leyendo aquellos papeles que habían sido olvidados por algunos momentos.**

Sakura no dijo mas, dio un reverencia & salio.

La rubia al ver como desaparecía por la puerta dio un largo suspiro. En verdad que la oji jade cada día le salia con cada sorpresa & aquello en verdad no le estaba gustando para nada.

-Hokage-Sama-**La repentina voz masculina la hizo salir de sus pensamientos haciendo que prestara atención al Anbu frente a ella.**

-Han encontrado algo-**Pregunto directamente ya mas tranquila.**

-No mucho pero si algo-**Se acerco & le entrego un pedazo de papel algo roto, quemado & viejo**-Lo encontramos en el lugar del asesinato del señor Haruno-**Explico con calma**-Se que han pasado ya cuatro meses, pero el papel se encontraba destrozado & tardamos este tiempo juntando las piezas... Como puede ver no hemos podido hallarlas todas sin embargo es lo suficiente mente claro para entenderse.

La rubia simplemente asintió & se dedico a observar atentamente aquel papel entre sus manos. Como le había dicho el Anbu frente a ella faltaban algunas letras sin embargo se podía ver claramente lo que habían escrito ahí.

Era la palabra _"**Mascara**_".

*_Que significa_* Se pregunto mentalmente mientras levantaba la mirada.

-Yamato quiero que lleves esto al centro de investigaciones-**Le entrego de nuevo aquel viejo pedazo de papel**-Necesito saber si quien escribió esto lo hizo el Señor Haruno antes de morir podría ser una pista algo insignificante pero aun así es algo-**Dijo con seriedad.**

-Hai-**& sin mas desapareció en una nube de humo.**

Después de cuatro largos meses por fin lograban encontrar algo, en verdad que ese asunto era demasiado complicado & aun mas ya que no se había encontrado nada de la responsable muerte de la señora Haruno.

-Mascara-**Susurro para si**-Que significa-**Se pregunto de nuevo dando un sonoro suspiro.**

En ese momento recordó algo importante por lo que comenzó a revolver los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio, al encontrar lo que buscaba lo tomo entre sus manos & se dispuso a leerlo con calma.

Después de leer el informe dejo caer la hoja de nuevo en el escritorio & comenzó a masajear su cien. No tenia argumentos suficientes para sospechar de que aquel hombre con mascara que aparecía en el informe se trataba del mismo asesino de Haruno-San, pero aun así tenia que hacer algo.

Había pensado en enviar al equipo Asuna al lugar para que se encargara del asunto, pero ahora la situación había cambiado por completo no podía arriesgarse & enviar a todo un equipo al lugar era demasiado arriesgado ya que los podrían descubrir rápidamente. También pensó en enviar a algún miembro del Anbu pero recordó que los únicos calificados para dicha misión estaban ocupados. Yamato tratando de resolver el asesinato del Sr. & la Sra. Haruno. Kakashi estaba en una misión sumamente importante & riesgosa por lo que no podía enviar a ninguno de ellos dos, dejando así a Sakura como la única que podía encargarse de la misión.

*_No, no, no_* Se repetía mentalmente *_Es demasiado peligroso para enviarla a ella sola_* Le dio un gran sorbo al sake que saco debajo de la mesa *_A demás aun no se sabe si ese hombre puede ser el responsable de la muerte de sus padres no me puedo arriesgar a tal cosa_* Se levanto de su asiento & se dirijio a la enorme ventana para observar el paisaje *_Pero ya han pasado cuatro meses de lo ocurrido & el asesino no da señales de vida por lo que seguramente no esta tras Sakura_* Un gran suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo azul *_A demás ella es la única calificada para esta misión_* & le dio otro gran sorbo a su sake logrando acabárselo por completo.

-Creo que no hay elección-& sin mas volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio para seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Corría a una gran velocidad por el bosque mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar donde poder esconderse por unos momentos. No tardo demasiado ya que cerca de donde se encontraba había una gran cueva, por lo que sin dudarlo entro & comenzó hacer algunos sellos rápidos con sus manos.

-Jutsu de Invocación-**Susurro.**

Un pequeño perro apareció ante el, con pelo castaño & un hocico de color marrón oscuro.

-Kakashi este chakra es-**Susurro el animal mientras observaba a su dueño.**

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones Pakkun-**Le interrumpió**-Toma esto & asegúrate de que llegue a Tsunade-Sama lo mas pronto posible-**Saco un gran pergamino de su bolsillo & lo ato rápidamente a la espalda del niken. **

-De acuerdo-**Ladro, para después salir corriendo a una velocidad impresionante hacia Konoha.**

Con un suspiro salio despacio de la cueva, para así toparse con unos ojos fríos como el hielo pero tan temibles como la oscuridad.

-Pensé que no saldrías nunca-**Se burlo el peliblanco.**

-Se acabaron los juegos-**Contesto con voz fría**-Esta vez no escaparas Kabuto-**& saco un kunai mientras su oponente hacia lo mismo, ambos preparados para pelear.**

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la Aldea de la Hoja, el sol brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo & los pájaros cantaban alegremente.

***_Toc-Toc_***

-Adelante-**Se escucho una voz femenina desde adentro.**

La puerta se abrió despacio dejando ver a una hermosa pelirosa de ojos color jade.

-No pensé que llegarías tan temprano-**Dijo la rubia al verla**-Pero me parece perfecto-**Comenzó a buscar algo entre sus papeles.**

-De que trata la misión Hokage-Sama-**Pregunto con confianza.**

Tsunade la miro por un momento para después fijar su vista en un documento entre sus manos.

-Hay rumores sobre un hombre enmascarado a las afueras de la Aldea de la Niebla-**Comenzó a explicar con calma & una gran seriedad**-Quiero que descubras lo que esta tramando & si es necesario infiltrarte cambiando tu apariencia claro-**La miro directamente a los ojos**-No te puedo dar muchos detalles pero cuando llegues a la Aldea la Mizukage te explicara mejor lo que harás entendido-**La Haruno asintió disidida**-Bien-**Suspiro**-Solo quiero aclarar que esta misión puede durar algunos años no es como las que estas acostumbrada aun sabiendo esto la aceptaras-**Pregunto con una pequeña esperanza de que la oji jade se negara.**

-Lo haré-**Contesto sin dudarlo.**

-Entonces sales cuanto antes sera mejor que vallas a prepararte-**Sugirió la oji miel algo preocupada.**

Sakura estaba por responder cuando un pequeño animal entro por la ventana sorprendiéndolas a ambas.

-Pakkun pero que haces aquí-**Pregunto la rubia mientras se levantaba de su asiento.**

-Es sobre Kakashi-**Respondió el Ninken recuperando el aliento.**

La pelirosa al escuchar ese nombre sintió su corazón paralizarse por un momento pero rápidamente volvió a recuperar la compostura.

*_El ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo_* Pensó segura.

-Hokage-Sama si me disculpa me retiro-**& sin mas salio por la puerta con ambas miradas encima de ella.**

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles algo llenas de la Aldea en dirección a su casa para alistar todo lo que necesitaría para su misión ya que después de todo esta no iba a durar tan solo unos días o meses como estaba acostumbrada.

De repente sintió como unos delgados & delicados brazos la abrazaban por la cintura provocando que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura te estaba buscando-**Dijo una vos en su oído que reconoció al instante.**

-Que quieres Ino-**Contesto simplemente provocando que la rubia se molestara.**

-Vamos a ir de compras ahora-**Prácticamente le ordeno mientras se separaba un poco de ella.**

-Tengo que prepararme para una misión así que no-**Dijo cortante mientras comenzaba a caminar.**

-Kyaaaa Sakuraaa deja de ser tan fríaaa-**Le grito molesta al verla desaparecer poco a poco entre la gente.**

Entro de un salto por la ventana de su habitación & comenzó a alistar todo lo que ocuparía. No recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había entrado por la puerta & mucho menos a ver visitado las demás habitaciones de la casa. Es mas ni siquiera recordaba desde cuando no iba a su casa normalmente se encontraba en el bosque practicando para que nadie la molestara.

* * *

-Así que eso paso-**Susurro un rubio mientras trataba de asimilar la información que le había dado la oji perla.**

-Hai-**Contesto completamente segura**-Eso es todo lo que se.

-Gracias Hinata-**Le regalo una enorme sonrisa**-Creo que tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Sakura-Chan & Kakashi-Sensei-**Murmuro lo ultimo con seriedad.**

-Entiendo espero que todo salga bien-**Ahora ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa con un rubor adornando sus mejillas.**

Naruto observo atentamente su plato vació de ramen. Aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho la chica, pero estaba seguro de que esa era la verdad después de todo Hinata jamas le había mentido antes & el la conocía muy bien, sabia que era incapaz de mentir & mucho menos en algo así. Miro de nuevo a su compañera pero ahora con una gran seriedad en su rostro muy poco común en el.

-Tengo que irme Hinata gracias de nuevo-**Se levanto de su asiento**-Necesito hablar con Sakura-Chan cuando antes.

-Entiendo-**También se levanto**-Nos vemos-**Se despidió con aquel rubor en sus mejillas.**

-Sayonara-**& sin mas ambos tomaron direcciones contrarias.**

* * *

-Sakura-Chan-**Gritaba el contenedor del Kyūbi tocando desesperada mente la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga**-Abre necesitamos hablar-**Siguió insistiendo aun mas fuerte.**

-Naruto-**Llamo una linda rubia que pasaba por ahí.**

-Hey Ino-**Saludo sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella**-Has visto a Sakura-Cha necesito hablar con ella-**Pregunto curioso.**

-Si hace rato la vi en la plaza-**Dio un suspiro al recordar como la pelirosa la había evitado como siempre**-Me a dicho que salia de misión-**Recordó.**

-NANI!-**Grito asustando un poco a la oji azul**-Ino hace cuanto de eso-**Pregunto desesperado poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la Yamanaka.**

-Etoo-**Poso una mano sobre su barbilla mientras recordaba**-Hace como media hora mas o menos-**Cuando termino de decir lo ultimo se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba, solo había una nube de polvo en su lugar. Dio media vuelta para mirar como el Uzumaki se iba corriendo a toda velocidad mientras gritaba un "Gracias" & seguía su camino.**

Ino sonrió al darse cuenta de que ese rubio hiperactivo jamas cambiaría & siguió su camino hacia la florería o su madre se enojaría.

* * *

-Oba-Chan-**Grito abriendo la puerta de repente.**

-Naruto-**Grito sorprendida ante la repentina presencia del oji azul**-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que entres como la gente & no me llames así-**Gruño al recuperarse de la impresión.**

-Donde esta Sakura-Chan-**Soltó de repente mientras se acercaba a la oji miel.**

-Es que no te lo dijo-**Murmuro sorprendida.**

-Que es lo que debería saber-**Pregunto algo alterado & preocupado.**

-Salio de misión hace como 20 minutos-**Contesto segura observando un gran reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared.**

-Nani!-**Exclamo ahora sorprendido**-& cuando regresa-**Pregunto con esperanza de que fuera una misión sencilla & rápida.**

-No lo se Naruto-**Respondió sincera**-Honestamente pensé que se despediría ya que lo mas seguro es que este fuera de la Aldea por algunos años-**Suspiro mirándolo directamente a los ojos.**

-NANIII!-**El grito se pudo escuchar prácticamente en toda la Aldea**-Como que en años-**Dijo histérico-**Tengo que detenerla... Oba-Chan dígame hacia donde se dirige Sakura-Chan-**Pregunto disidido.**

-No te interpondrás en esta misión Naruto-**Aclaro al ver la reacción del rubio**-Sakura se molestara si haces algo como eso.

-Al diablo con eso-**Dijo enojado**-Yo tengo que ir por Sakura-Chan.

-NARUTO-**Alzo la voz al notar que el rubio no se tranquilizaba**-Si sigues con ese comportamiento no te dejare hacer misiones por algún tiempo & tendré que solicitarte escolta para que no hagas ninguna tontería-**Lo desafió dándole una mirada molesta.**

Al escuchar aquello el Uzumaki apretó fuertemente los puños & los dientes provocando que su mandíbula se notaran. Salio de la habitación bastante molesto & dando un gran portazo.

Tsunade simplemente suspiro & masajeo su cien tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Que problemas me haces pasar Sakura-**Mascullo molesta.**

* * *

-Kuso, kuso, kuso-**Murmuraba un molesto Naruto en el techo de su hogar**-Porque haces todo esto Sakura-Chan-**Murmuro lo ultimo con deje de tristeza.**

* * *

-Esto se a complicado-**Susurro un peligris mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia de su estomago**-Tengo que volver a la Aldea cuanto antes-**Dio un pequeño quejido de dolor al levantarse de su lugar.**

_Continuara...!_

* * *

Minna-San traigo muy buenas noticias, como últimamente me retraso mucho en subir las continuaciones de mis historias eh decidido organizarme para así poder presionarme & subir mis historias a tiempo sin durar mucho sin publicar así es así que aquí les dejo los nuevos horarios para que sepan;

**" Tengo Que Ser Fuerte" **-_Los Viernes_-

**"Sentimientos" **-_Los __Sábados_-

**"Shin'en" **-_Los domingos-_

Así que los fines de semana subiré las continuaciones de mis historias no se las pierdan ;3

Nos vemos el próximo viernes Ja'ne -w-


End file.
